


Vínculo

by Furikake_Lover



Series: Vínculo omegaverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furikake_Lover/pseuds/Furikake_Lover
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke sabían que estaban destinados a ser compañeros desde niños y, cuando tuvieron su primer celo, no pudieron controlar sus instintos y terminaron enlazándose, teniendo ambos apenas 12 años.Cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea con la intención de hacerse más fuerte para destruir a la persona que había asesinado a su familia, Naruto dio todo de sí por ir tras él y salvarle de su sed de odio y venganza.— ¿Cómo podría yo convertirme en Hokage si no puedo salvar a mi propio compañero?—Tú y yo ya no somos compañeros, Naruto. Me desharé de esta marca y del vínculo que nos une....*Fic ubicado al final de Shippuden, a excepción por el prólogo.*Lemon yaoi.*Omegaverse.*Narusasu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Vínculo omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192904
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> -Este fic es un omegaverse con Alfa!Naruto y Omega!Sasuke, por lo que es un Narusasu yaoi.  
> -Es un fic de rating M, contendrá escenas de sexo explícito y Mpreg en futuros capítulos.  
> -Tendrá aproximadamente 4 capítulos sin contar el prólogo. Estos se enfocarán luego del final de Shippuden, específicamente después de que Sasuke se va de la aldea en su viaje de redención.  
> -El prólogo es básicamente un mega resumen de algunas cosas que pasan en la serie, con ciertos cambios para que los futuros capítulos sean más claros y entendibles para el lector. Hay diálogos que fueron cambiados y puede que el orden de algunos eventos no coincida con la serie.  
> -Se menciona actividad sexual entre menores, pero nada explícito.
> 
> Nota: El prólogo está bastante apresurado porque solo quise mencionar lo suficiente para que la historia se entienda en los siguientes capítulos.  
> Tal vez escriba otro fic más adelante con one-shots ubicados durante la infancia y adolescencia de Naruto y Sasuke, para que puedan observar su modo de interactuar antes de esta historia.

En el instante en que Naruto y Sasuke se vieron por primera vez, sintieron una increíble curiosidad el uno por el otro.

Era el primer día de clases en la Academia Ninja y, luego del discurso del Tercer Hokage, todos los de nuevo ingreso fueron dirigidos a sus salones. El pequeño Naruto no pudo evitar que su nariz captara un aroma sumamente agradable y, cuando quiso buscar el origen de este, sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada oscura y profunda. Era un niño de su edad y estaba en el mismo salón que él. Su cabello era del color de sus ojos, negro como la noche, y le observaba con un brillo de curiosidad latente desde el otro lado del aula.

No pudo concentrarse durante toda la clase. Por suerte, como era el primer día la mayoría de los temas que su maestro, Iruka, había tratado esa mañana eran principalmente indicaciones generales, así como lo que se esperaba de ellos durante el año escolar y el tipo de materias que cubrirían. Cuando los llamaron al descanso, se quedó unos minutos más dentro del salón. El chico de ojos negros había hecho lo mismo, pero a él lo rodeaban otros niños que no dejaban que se fuera.

Al final, decidió salir del salón. Intentó ir al patio para hacer amigos, pero los niños se apartaban de él como si tuviera la peste. Otros se reían cuando lo miraban. Pero no importaba, él conseguiría hacer amigos sin importar el tiempo que le costara. Justo cuando iba a acercarse a otro grupo de niños volvió a sentir el aroma que lo había distraído durante toda la clase. Al voltearse, él estaba ahí, en la puerta de entrada al patio.

Se acercaron despacio, olfateándose sin disimulo, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sus narices rozándose. Su comportamiento atrajo la mirada de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

—Hueles raro. —su nariz se movía graciosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba para olfatearlo, ya que el otro chico era un poco más alto que él.

El pelinegro no le respondió, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con una expresión de concentración, acercando su rostro al cuello del rubio. Este, por lo inesperado del acto, dio un paso hacia atrás por acto reflejo, pero su nuevo compañero lo sujetó por los hombros para olfatearlo a gusto.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó intentando soltarse, pero fue ignorado.

Al final, dejó de intentar apartarse y permitió que le oliera. También aprovechó el momento y la cercanía del otro para respirar un poco más de su aroma. Olía muy bien, incluso mejor que el ramen al que el dueño de Ichiraku le había invitado un par de días atrás.

Entonces, el ojinegro se separó de sopetón, dejando al ojiazul algo aturdido.

—Eres mío. —declaró con convicción, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio parpadeó sin comprender.

—Tu olor me lo dice. —aseguró el pequeño Uchiha. —Me perteneces.

Sus padres se lo habían explicado algunas veces, que tal vez algún día conocería a su compañero destinado. No todo el mundo tenía uno y, de los que tenían, no todos lo encontraban. Pero, en el caso de hacerlo, lo reconocerían por el olor.

Para Sasuke, de apenas seis años en ese momento, no hubo duda alguna. Ese rubio de ojos azules que acababa de entrar con él a la Academia Ninja era su compañero. El chico olía extraño, diferente. Además del hecho de que probablemente no se había bañado en un par de días y del hedor a ramen instantáneo que se cargaba encima, podía sentir el olor propio de él. Olía a campo, un campo acariciado por el sol de la mañana. También sentía un aroma fresco como a naranjas y limones, tal vez mandarinas, a tierra húmeda y a madera recién cortada. Era un olor que le hacía sentir seguro, que le decía a gritos _hogar, seguridad_ y _pertenencia_.

Pero también olía a soledad. Supo que ese olor era el olor de sus sentimientos, que el chico se sentía solo. Entonces, se decidió a cuidar de su compañero desde ese mismo instante. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que debía de hacerlo, que era su deber asegurarse de que el rubio se alimentara como debería (estaba muy flaco y era muy pequeño para su edad, incluso él podía notarlo), que estuviera limpio (¿qué no tenía agua en su casa?) y que supiera que no volvería a estar solo de nuevo.

— ¿Mi olor? —la voz del rubio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Cómo podrías saber eso por mi olor? —preguntó, completamente confundido. —Tú hueles raro.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, ignorando los cuchicheos no disimulados que revoloteaban alrededor de ambos.

— ¿Raro cómo?

—No lo sé. —admitió en lo que volvía a aspirar un poco del aroma del otro chico, pensativo. —Pero me hace sentir… bien. Como quisiera sentirme al llegar a casa.

Naruto, habiendo vivido toda su vida sin padres, primero en un orfanato y luego en un apartamento él solo, no podía identificar que lo que el olor de Sasuke le decía era _hogar_ , _seguridad_ y _pertenencia._ Él no sabía lo que era tener un hogar o tener un ser querido, alguien que le quisiera y le cuidara, entonces no podía identificarlo. Aun así, el aroma de niño de cabello azabache le resultaba extraño. Olía a lluvia, a fruta fresca, a pan recién horneado… Olía como un cálido abrazo, como el que el viejo Teuchi le había dado una vez. Entonces, deseó tener el aroma de Sasuke siempre cerca de él para sentir cómo lo abrazaba, y que fuera solo a él, que solo él tuviera ese privilegio.

—Me llamo Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, de veras!

* * *

Desde ese entonces, Sasuke y Naruto siempre estuvieron juntos.

Fueron mejores amigos, se sentaron lado a lado todos los años de la academia.

Enfrentaron juntos a todos los que se quejaron de su repentino acercamiento, muchos argumentando que un Uchiha no debería relacionarse con la oveja negra del salón, el niño al que todos los adultos rechazaban. Pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke hicieron caso a comentarios mal intencionados.

Sasuke había comenzado a llevar dos almuerzos a la escuela, gracias a su madre que estaba muy feliz de que hubiera hecho un amigo tan pronto. También había comenzado a ir de vez en cuando al apartamento del rubio, que era un completo desastre, y le ayudó a limpiarlo de pies a cabeza porque no podía permitir que su compañero viviera en tan malas condiciones.

También le invitaba a comer ramen a Ichiraku, porque por alguna razón a Naruto le encantaba esa comida, aunque él no podía entenderlo. No es que el ramen supiera mal, pero no era de su gusto. Él prefería las cosas preparadas por su madre, de preferencia con muchos tomates.

Naruto y él pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que incluso su hermano había notado su cercanía y les acompañaba a pasear o a entrenar de vez en cuando, cuando no estaba ocupado con sus misiones y tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Y los días pasaron así felices hasta que, un año más tarde, ocurrió algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado jamás.

Cuando el clan Uchiha fue aniquilado por Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, este último había quedado completamente destrozado. Naruto se encargó de que el último Uchiha nunca estuviera solo, de siempre estar con él haciéndole compañía. Así como Sasuke había cuidado de él cuando se conocieron, ahora a Naruto le tocaba cuidarlo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no volvió nunca a ser el mismo niño feliz que Naruto originalmente había conocido. Se enfocó en su entrenamiento ninja con un solo objetivo: vengar a su familia y a su clan. Destruir a aquel que le había arrebatado a su madre y a su padre, a todos los Uchiha que había conocido. Mataría a su hermano con sus propias manos, esa era su meta.

A pesar de esto, Naruto y él siguieron juntos, siguieron siendo amigos. La única persona que el Uchiha parecía tolerar era el rubio, pero ya no le dejaba ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como antes. Sin embargo, había algo que en la mente de Sasuke jamás cambió: Naruto y él se pertenecían, eran compañeros destinados. Renunciar a lo que tenía con Naruto no estaba dentro de sus planes, a pesar de que sabía que querer a alguien era un riesgo, porque quererlo significaba arriesgarse a salir herido una vez más, que podría perderlo.

Así que tuvieron que acomodarse a lo que las nuevas circunstancias les ofrecían. Siguieron estudiando en la Academia hasta que cumplieron doce años y pudieron graduarse. Sasuke tuvo que aprender a vivir solo, aunque Naruto se quedaba a dormir lo suficientemente seguido como para que esto no fuera una realidad absoluta.

Su primer beso ocurrió por accidente, luego de que se graduaran de la academia como genin. Uno de sus compañeros empujó a Naruto sin querer y este terminó dándose de cara contra el pelinegro, juntando sus labios en un choque que, en realidad, no podría llamarse beso.

El Uzumaki se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y se había tapado la boca, avergonzado. El Uchiha solo evitó su mirada, para que no viera que sus mejillas también se habían sonrosado. Los gritos y quejas de varias niñas hacia el rubio por haber robado el primer beso de _Sasuke-kun_ le taladraron el tímpano y provocaron que pasara con dolor de cabeza el resto de la mañana.

Ese mismo día, luego de haber quedado asignados en el mismo equipo con Haruno Sakura, y Hatake Kakashi como sensei, Naruto se le declaró a Sasuke diciéndole que le gustaba y que quería que salieran.

El Uchiha solo había girado los ojos, sin comprender cómo era posible el rubio fuera tan despistado.

—Dobe, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos. Eres mío. Somos compañeros. Mi olor debería decírtelo.

Desde entonces estaban saliendo oficialmente, aunque en realidad su dinámica no cambió prácticamente nada, a excepción de que se tomaban de la mano más seguido y Naruto sentía más libertad para abrazarle o pegarse a él como una garrapata. No es que a Sasuke le molestara.

Al poco tiempo de haber formado el equipo 7 y comenzar a hacer misiones de rango D como genin —que el rubio detestaba, por cierto, porque era como hacer los quehaceres de la gente—, ambos tuvieron su primer celo, presentándose oficialmente Naruto como alfa y Sasuke como omega.

Al ser compañeros destinados y haber estado ya tantos años juntos, el celo de ambos se sincronizó de un modo que solo podría catalogarse como inconveniente.

Nadie lo notó. El celo comenzó cuando ambos se encontraban solos en la casa del Uchiha y, como el distrito del clan se mantenía vacío a excepción de ellos dos, no hubo ni una sola persona que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría adentro antes de que las consecuencias fueran irreversibles.

Naruto y Sasuke, debido a la calentura, no podían siquiera recordar bien qué era lo que había ocurrido. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, apenas iban a cumplir 13 años en algunos meses. Eran niños. No pudieron refrenar sus instintos y, al estar ambos en celo, terminaron haciendo un completo desastre en la habitación del pelinegro.

Tres días después, cuando despertaron al ir aminorando las feromonas, sus conciencias volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y se encontraron ambos desnudos, pegajosos, llenos de raspones, moretones, apestando a celo y a sexo y a ellos mismos pero, sobre todo, ambos con una marca de mordida en la base de sus cuellos.

Se habían marcado como compañeros, estaban enlazados.

La respuesta de Sasuke a la situación fue agarrar una almohada y tirársela a su compañero tan fuerte en el rostro que logró hacer que cayera de bruces al suelo, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que era un idiota.

Sabía que técnicamente no era culpa de Naruto, que ambos habían sido presas de sus instintos, pero le dolía lo suficiente el trasero como para maldecirlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Luego de bañarse y salir al fin del distrito del Clan Uchiha, fueron encontrados por Kakashi, que notó inmediatamente el olor de ambos y no perdió tiempo en llevarlos al hospital para que fueran examinados. Especialmente Sasuke, que era el que tenía más probabilidades de estar herido. La razón era simple: cuando ese tipo de situación ocurría, los omegas tendían a sufrir de heridas internas o desgarres debido a la brusquedad del acto. Además, corrían el riesgo de quedar embarazados desde su primer celo.

Los médicos se mostraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que ambos chicos se habían marcado durante el coito. Normalmente el celo les llenaba con la necesidad de copular, pero no de marcar a su pareja de vida. Puede que, al ser ambos destinados, esto hubiera sido diferente para ellos. No es como si pudieran recordar lo que pasó como para tener una respuesta concreta.

Después de asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran en buenas condiciones, y de dar a Sasuke medicamentos para asegurarse de que no existiera un embarazo, ambos fueron recetados con supresores, que era lo que normalmente se le daba a alfas y omegas luego de pasar el primer celo. Estos ayudarían a regular sus hormonas y a evitar futuros accidentes.

Naruto y Sasuke no volvieron a tocarse íntimamente desde entonces. Ambos estaban conscientes de que eran demasiado jóvenes como para tener una vida sexual activa y se sentían incómodos con la idea del sexo, ya que ni siquiera podían recordar su primera vez. Incluso se rehuyeron un poco al principio, especialmente el rubio, que se moría de la vergüenza solo de ver el rostro del Uchiha. Incluso Sakura, su compañera de equipo, se había desmayado al enterarse de la noticia.

A pesar de esto, el ser compañeros y estar acoplados hizo que su lazo creciera cada vez más. Pronto se adaptaron al vínculo que les unía y comenzaron a estar más sincronizados que nunca, especialmente en su entrenamiento ninja. El rubio alfa solía decir que ambos serían el dúo más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido en las cinco naciones.

Lamentablemente, los buenos tiempo no duraron demasiado.

Cuando Orochimaru encontró a Sasuke durante los exámenes chuunin, este le mordió para entregarle la marca maldita. La mordida fue justo encima de su marca de acoplamiento, de modo que el vínculo que le enlazaba a Naruto se viera estropeado, pero no destruido.

Orochimaru planeaba utilizar el cuerpo del Uchiha para sí mismo, para poder obtener el sharingan. Tenía la intención de encontrar el modo de deshacerse de la marca que le ataba al alfa, ya que el cuerpo de Sasuke no le serviría si estaba enlazado a un compañero. Debía deshacerse de su vínculo y, de ser posible, también de Naruto.

La marca de Orochimaru envenenó no solo el vínculo con su compañero, sino también su mente. Comenzó a ver a Naruto como un estorbo hacia su verdadero objetivo: volverse lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a Itachi. Esta manera de pensar se vio reforzada cuando su hermano, ahora miembro de la organización terrorista de los Akatsuki, regresó a la aldea en busca de Naruto con el objetivo de apoderarse del Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Intentó enfrentarlo, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente ni para proteger a Naruto ni para protegerse a sí mismo. Entonces, sintiéndose débil y con Orochimaru susurrándole al oído a través de la marca maldita, tomó una determinación.

Abandonó la aldea en busca de aquel que le prometía volverlo más fuerte.

Su compañero fue tras él, intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, convencerlo que de regresaran juntos a Konoha, que podrían resolverlo, que no se fuera con Orochimaru, quien tan solo quería un cuerpo nuevo que poseyera los famosos ojos del Clan Uchiha.

Entonces se encontraron en el Valle del Fin.

— ¡¿Cómo podrías comprenderme?! ¡Tú siempre has estado solo, no puedes comprender el dolor de perder todo lo que amas!

Esas habían sido las palabras de Sasuke al enfrentarse.

— ¡Tú siempre has estado conmigo! Puede que no conozca el dolor de perder a quienes amo, porque nunca he tenido un padre o una madre que cuiden de mí, ¡pero tú siempre has estado ahí! ¡Tú fuiste mi primer lazo con alguien y eres mi compañero! ¡Por eso debo detenerte!

Esa fue su pelea más difícil hasta entonces, no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente, pero Sasuke fue quien salió victorioso, dejando el cuerpo de Naruto sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Antes de irse, se arrodilló frente a su compañero, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Durante un breve instante, no quiso abandonarle. Quiso quedarse con él, a su lado, y crecer juntos. Por una milésima de segundo, pensó en lo que estaba dejando atrás, aquello que le había hecho feliz a pesar de todo el dolor. Pero luego ese instante terminó, y su mente volvió a enfocarse en lo que debía hacer.

Cerró los ojos y besó la frente del rubio, como despedida. Si tenía suerte, no volverían a encontrarse nunca más.

Y partió, dejando atrás la familia que aún conservaba.

Para cuando Naruto despertó en el hospital, lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke era su banda de genin, la cual había dejado abandonada durante su enfrentamiento. La llevó hasta su rostro, aspirando el leve aroma de su compañero que aún quedaba impregnado en ella, y tomó una decisión. Se prometió a sí mismo que, costara lo que costase, traería a Sasuke de vuelta.

* * *

No volvió a verle hasta tres años después.

Durante ese tiempo ambos habían crecido en cuerpo y en fuerza. Naruto gracias a sus viajes con Jiraiya, y Sasuke por ser discípulo de Orochimaru.

Le había encontrado junto con Sakura, Sai y el capitán Yamato en una de las guaridas del Sannin. Cuando le vio, fue como vislumbrar un espejismo.

Sasuke estaba diferente. Estaba claro que ya no era el mismo. La mirada fría con que lo observaba no se parecía en nada a los ojos que solían observarlo antes, a veces con burla, a veces con molestia, a veces con enojo, pero siempre con afecto. Los ojos que encontraba ahora no tenían el más mínimo resquicio de todas aquellas emociones de antaño, estaban vacíos, como si les hubieran quitado la vida.

Su reunión pasó como en un suspiro para Naruto, y todo lo recordaba borroso. Puede que fuera por la impresión que le dio reencontrarse con su compañero en esas condiciones, o puede que el ver la bella figura de Sasuke después de tantos años le dejara lo suficientemente mareado como para que su memoria no captara los hechos que ocurrían a su alrededor con claridad.

Lo que sí estaba claro como el agua para el rubio alfa fueron las palabras que logró cruzar con el omega antes de separarse de nuevo.

— ¡Si lo que dices es cierto entonces ¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo aquella vez?! —le gritó, desesperado por su respuesta.

—Perdoné tu vida por capricho, y ahora por mi capricho te la arrebataré.

En un segundo, Sasuke ya no se encontraba a metros de distancia, sino frente a él, con un brazo sobre su hombro.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de Sakura al no prever los movimientos del Uchiha, pero Naruto se perdió tanto en su aroma que no le importó que su vida corriera peligro en ese momento. Teniendo al pelinegro tan cerca todo su ser se estremeció. Sintió como sus manos le temblaban y cómo el dulce olor de su compañero estaba cubierto por un matiz ácido que sabía que no le pertenecía.

—Quieres ser Hokage, ¿cierto? —su voz era monótona, vacía. —En vez de perseguirme debiste haberte dedicado a entrenar.

— ¿Cómo podría yo convertirme en Hokage si no puedo salvar a mi propio compañero?

—Tú y yo ya no somos compañeros, Naruto. Me desharé de esta marca y del vínculo que nos une.

El Uchiha había desenfundado su espada dispuesto a matarle. De no ser por sus compañeros no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y hubiera muerto en las manos de quien más amaba, por haber dejado a sus emociones tomar el control, por no haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Y cuando volvió a darse cuenta Sasuke se había marchado de nuevo. Se le había vuelto a escurrir entre los dedos.

* * *

Naruto vio pasar los siguientes meses como si sus ojos se hubieran topado con un vidrio empañado. Todo estaba borroso, todo fue muy rápido. El torbellino emocional al que tuvo que enfrentarse no le permitió fijarse a fondo en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su maestro Jiraiya, con quien compartió varios años de su vida, había muerto a manos de uno de sus antiguos discípulos.

Era la primera vez que alguien tan cercano a él fallecía, y de un modo tan violento. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke cuando este se había marchado, gritándole con odio que él no sabía lo que era perder a aquellos a quien amaba. Creía que lo iba entendiendo un poco mejor ahora, y dolía. Dolía como los mil demonios.

Luego Konoha fue destruida.

Casi se pierde a sí mismo en el odio del Nueve Colas al creer que una de sus amigas más preciadas había muerto intentando protegerle de la mayor amenaza con que se habían topado hasta el momento. Incluso, perdido en ese mar de desconsuelo, llegó a conocer a su padre por unos breves y todavía increíbles instantes.

El Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato, había sido su padre todo ese tiempo. Había muerto protegiéndole a él y a la aldea, con la esperanza de que fuera reconocido como un héroe por ser el recipiente del Kyuubi. Además, confiaba en él para poder resolver los problemas que ahora estaban afrontando. Confiaba en su hijo, porque _“ese es el deber de un padre”_.

Y se sintió perdido. Y se sintió solo. Pero salió adelante, aferrándose a esas palabras de aliento y a la fuerza que todos sus amigos le brindaban.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, recordó a Sasuke y se preguntó dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo, si pensaría en él así como el alfa pasaba cada minuto recordándole. Deseaba poder sentirle a través del vínculo para asegurarse que estaba a salvo. Deseaba poder transmitirle sus sentimientos sin palabras, a la distancia.

Y de pronto se enteró que Sasuke lo había conseguido, que había asesinado a su hermano. Se preguntó si, ahora que había cumplido su propósito, volvería. Pero no fue así.

Luego se enteró de la verdad sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha y lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo en respuesta. Y cuando supo que todos lo consideraban un criminal que debía ser exterminado inmediatamente, sufrió un colapso.

Su mente se llenó de pánico, de desesperación. Sus amigos le dijeron que ya no había manera de recuperar a Sasuke, que ya no tenía redención. Le dijeron que se olvidara de él y del vínculo marchito que aún compartían, y Naruto se sintió defraudado, sintió que ya solo quedaba él contra el mundo… Pero no retrocedió en su palabra. Salvaría a Sasuke sin ninguna duda. Tan desesperado estaba que incluso llegó a rogar de rodillas porque a Sasuke le fuera perdonada su vida, que no se siguiera con esa cadena de venganza.

Apenas recordaba su siguiente encuentro con su compañero. Sakura había ido a buscarle para acabar con todo con sus propias manos. Pensaba derrotarle ella misma, para terminar de una vez por todas con la agonía que llevaban sufriendo hace años. Y fracasó. Cuando Naruto llegó, el Uchiha había estado a punto de matar a su amiga, y le había declarado que destruiría Konoha sin pensarlo ni un momento.

Entonces le dijo que, si eso era lo que en verdad quería, lo detendría y morirían juntos. Que no podía permitirle hacer eso, pero que no lo dejaría solo ni en la muerte, porque era su compañero.

Hacía mucho que no sentía nada a través del vínculo que compartía con el pelinegro, pero en esa ocasión sintió la marca arderle como nunca, siendo un reflejo del dolor y el sufrimiento que ambos llevaban sobre sus hombros y dentro de sus corazones.

Esa noche durmió acariciando la cicatriz en su cuello, de nuevo fría contra su tacto. Y soñó con lluvia, flores, frutos silvestres y una cálida mano entrelazada con la suya, acompañándole en silencio…

Cuando despertó estaba en medio de una guerra. Había perdido amigos, colegas, compañeros… Todos luchaban para poder salvarse, no separados como naciones, sino unidos como parte de un solo mundo.

Pudo reunirse con su padre, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias. También con Sasuke, que junto con Sakura y él ayudó a combatir la amenaza que todos afrontaban. Él se mantenía distante, y era tan confuso y al mismo tiempo desesperante. Estaba ahí, tan cerca, y seguía sin alcanzarle.

Consiguieron nuevas habilidades para enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, y lo que parecieron ser eternidades fueron en realidad solo un par de días.

Para cuando volvió a darse cuenta, estaba llorando y despidiéndose por última vez de su padre. Le pidió que contara a su madre, a quien había logrado conocer al intentar domar el poder de Kurama, que ahora era incluso su amigo, que no se preocupara por él, que estaría bien. Incluso le habló de Sasuke y de cómo ambos enfrentarían el mundo juntos.

—Mamá quería que encontrara a un buen omega, ¡como ella! —habían sido sus palabras, lágrimas empapando su rostro y la cálida sonrisa de Minato dedicada solo a él por última vez. —Y, pues, encontré a alguien. O, bueno, él me encontró. —ojos disparejos se clavaron en su espalda. —Y aunque Sasuke no se parezca mucho a mamá, es mi compañero. Es algo amargado, pero no lo cambiaría por nadie. ¡Así que dile que no se preocupe! Dile que estaré bien, ¡de veras!

El pelinegro solo lo observó, permitiéndole al rubio despedirse sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Ese día cumplió diecisiete años y lo celebró en el Valle del Fin, enfrentándose a aquel a quien más amaba en una última batalla. Aquella que decidiría de una vez por todas lo que sucedería entre ellos, entre el lazo que les unía.

Antes de que comenzaran, Naruto recordó las palabras de Itachi, cuando se encontró con su cuerpo reanimado no mucho tiempo atrás.

_—Dejo a Sasuke en tus manos._

Eso le había dicho. Y Naruto no pensaba defraudarlo.

La batalla también se le pasó en un suspiro. Recordaba golpes, ataques, destrucción, tierra, polvo, sangre… Y cuando su chakra casi había llegado a su límite, escuchó la voz de Sasuke en un grito desesperado, descontrolado.

— ¡Una y otra y otra y otra vez! ¡¿Por qué no te rindes y cortas nuestro lazo?!

Y, como respuesta, le sonrió.

— ¡Porque soy tu compañero!

De lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de su mano estrellarse con la del último Uchiha, Chidori vs. Rasengan. Una luz cegadora envolviéndoles, y su consciencia abandonándole antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar el dolor.

* * *

— ¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos por mí? —le preguntó una vez más, apenas moviendo un poco la cabeza para encararlo.

—Porque eres mi compañero.

Ambos yacían en el suelo. El aroma metálico de la sangre les rodeaba, y estaban tan malheridos que no podían mover sus cuerpos. Si lo hacían, morirían desangrados.

—Intenté tanto cortar el vínculo que nos une. Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, al ver que yo ya no tenía redención. Pero tú no. Tú nunca te rendiste ni dejaste de insistir. ¿Por qué? Pudiste dejarme cortar esta unión y luego vincularte con alguien más, ¿por qué seguir empeñado en mantener tu lazo conmigo a pesar de todo lo que he hecho?

Hubo un silencio antes de que Naruto respondiera. Sus palabras fueron suaves y tan honestas, como una sábana de seda cubriéndoles a ambos.

—Porque te amo. —respondió con simpleza. —Porque tú siempre serás el único para mí. —continuó. —Porque verte sufrir del modo en que estabas sufriendo… me dolía.

Eso pareció tocar algo dentro del corazón de Sasuke, porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fueron las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, desapareciendo junto con la tierra y la sangre que les rodeaban.

El Uchiha había girado el rostro para no encarar a Naruto, pero este igual observó la humedad en sus mejillas. Y supo que había conseguido alcanzarlo, luego de tanto tiempo luchando. Que Sasuke comprendía lo que había en su corazón y que no cargaban solos con el dolor que la vida les había destinado a sufrir, que estaban juntos en esto.

Deseó tener su brazo de vuelta solo para poder cogerle la mano y estrujarla, transmitiéndole comprensión y enfatizando su presencia. Pero tuvo que conformarse con observarle, dejando que la luz del día fuera secando sus lágrimas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Sakura y Kakashi los encontraron sobre un charco de sangre y la ninja médico se apresuró a ayudarles.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. —la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto irradiaba una tranquilidad impropia de la situación en la que encontraban.

—Sakura…—el pelinegro la llamó.

—Silencio. Necesito concentrarme. —lo cortó.

—Lo lamento.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la ojiverde con voz neutra.

—Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Y Sakura lloró y lo llamó idiota. Y Naruto sonrió. Y Kakashi observó la escena desde la distancia, alivio asentándose en su corazón.

Cuando tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para sentarse, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio y llevando su única mano hacia su nuca, sujetándolo contra sí y aspirando su aroma. El brazo izquierdo del ojiazul le rodeó la cintura, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del pelinegro, rozando la marca que les unía como compañeros y sintiendo su vínculo más latente que nunca.

Y sonrió una vez más.

Lo había conseguido. Había recuperado a su compañero y esta vez sabía que nada lograría separarlos.

Sakura se unió a su abrazo, pasando un brazo por el cuello de cada uno, y Kakashi los sorprendió por detrás, sonriendo alegremente debajo de su máscara, feliz de haber recuperado a su equipo.

* * *

Luego de que todo hubiera terminado, los bijuu fueran liberados y el Tsukuyomi Infinito deshecho, volvieron a la aldea.

Sasuke fue inmediatamente detenido, pese a los reclamos de Naruto, que sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era lo que debían, pero aun así no quería apartarse de su compañero.

Durante todo lo que duró el juicio, Sasuke fue puesto en una prisión de alta seguridad, sus ojos sellados al igual que su chakra. Nadie podía verlo ni hablar con él, ni siquiera el rubio alfa que pasó horas reclamando su derecho de ver a su compañero.

Al final tuvo que resignarse, pero eso no le impidió estar presente en cada momento del juicio.

Cuando el Uchiha fue liberado, siendo completamente perdonado por sus antiguas acciones, este solo agradeció y dirigió sus disparejos ojos al mar de azul que lo observaba desde entre los presentes.

Y sonrió.

* * *

—Seré claro, Sasuke. La única razón por la que no pasarás la vida en prisión es porque tu ayuda en la guerra fue fundamental para que estemos aquí ahora. Eso, y que Naruto y yo intercedimos por ti para tu liberación.

Kakashi, ahora el Sexto Hokage, fue claro y conciso con sus palabras mientras observaba a su antiguo alumno. Sakura estaba a su lado, ambos estando en la entrada de la aldea para despedir al joven que pronto partiría una vez más. Pero esta vez, con un buen propósito y un buen corazón.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su respuesta. Entonces, Sakura se llevó las manos al pecho y dio un paso hacia adelante, buscando los ojos del Uchiha con una mirada suplicante.

— ¿No te quedarás? Tsunade-sama pronto tendrá listos los brazos prostéticos.

—No. Quiero ver cómo está el mundo ahora…

Con su respuesta, la ojiverde comprendió que Sasuke no creía merecer el brazo que le estaban fabricando para sustituir el original. El pelinegro aprendería a vivir sin una extremidad como autocastigo por sus acciones.

—Naruto te echará mucho de menos. —soltó al final, intentando disuadirle.

Sasuke se limitó a bajar levemente la mirada y apretar los labios de modo casi imperceptible, pero aún así la chica frente a él pudo notar la expresión de su rostro. Luego, volvió a alzar la vista y le dirigió a su antigua compañera de equipo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—Hasta la próxima vez. —se despidió.

Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron de pie frente a las grandes puertas de Konoha observando la figura de Sasuke Uchiha desaparecer entre los árboles.

* * *

Encontró a Naruto no muy lejos de la entrada de la aldea, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, la manga de su brazo faltante meciéndose con el viento.

—Creí que no vendrías a despedirte.

—Vine a devolverte esto. —extendiendo su mano, le mostró la bandana de Konoha a la que había renunciado años atrás, cuando el odio y la sed de venganza eran su único motor y creyó que debía dejar atrás todo lo que conocía para poder hacerse más fuerte.

— ¿Aún la conservas? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Como respuesta, el rubio solo le sonrió y su cabello fue mecido grácilmente por la fresca corriente de aire que les envolvía.

Entonces la mano del omega se alzó para tomar lo que su compañero le ofrecía.

—La guardaré hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

El alfa asintió y su mano soltó su agarre, terminando de entregársela. Sintió el dolor de tener que verlo partir una vez más, pero en esta ocasión un sentimiento de paz le acompañó, puesto que la situación era muy diferente y sabía que esta vez Sasuke se marchaba buscando hacer las paces consigo mismo.

Ya no habría más odio, más oscuridad, más noches en vela pensando en lo que podría ser de su compañero si no llegaba a alcanzarlo a tiempo. Ya no más.

—Debo irme ya.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke observó a su alfa durante unos segundos más, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de que intentaría evitar que se fuera o que quisiera seguirlo.

—Te estaré esperando.

Naruto comprendía que Sasuke debía hacer esto solo, y estaría esperándolo hasta que él estuviera listo para regresar o para invitarle en su viaje.

Observó su silueta alejarse hasta desaparecer entre el follaje, y se quedó ahí, observando el sitio por donde se había ido por momentos que parecieron horas. Y tal vez sí habían sido horas, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la luz del día se iba desvaneciendo en su presencia. Sintió la brisa acariciar su frente e inhaló profundo, su nariz detectando el ligero rastro del aroma del Uchiha que aún se mantenía en el aire. Un aroma a lluvia fresca, a fruta silvestre, a una cálida manta que le envolvía.

—Siempre te estaré esperando.

Sus palabras se las llevó el viento, pero Sasuke debió sentirlas, puesto que el calor que se instaló en la base de su cuello era familiar, como un reconocimiento.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea, una brillante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y otra plasmada en su corazón.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

— ¡Naruto-senpai! —la voz suave y femenina de una joven omega le llamó. — ¡Por favor, acepta esto! —con voz y gestos nerviosos, le ofreció con las dos manos una cajita cuidadosamente envuelta con papel de regalo, cerrando los ojos mientras hacía una reverencia leve, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Eh… Gracias. —fueron las palabras incómodas del rubio, aceptando el regalo que era el quinto que le daban esa mañana.

La chica le sonrió alegremente y se despidió de él con algo de torpeza. Naruto entonces se preguntó por qué varias omegas y betas insistían tanto en darle regalos y querer llamar su atención, cuando todos en la aldea sabían que estaba enlazado y que tenía un compañero por el que cruzó cielo y tierra para salvar, la marca en su cuello prueba de su unión.

Desde que se había terminado la guerra y el mundo volvía a estar en paz, el rubio alfa se había vuelto bastante popular en la aldea. Todos lo veían y le reconocían como un héroe, aquel que les salvó de la devastación y gracias al cual todavía podían disfrutar de la tierra donde vivían.

Claro que, en realidad, no es como si él hubiera hecho todo el trabajo solo. Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi pelearon con él hasta el final, al igual que todos sus compañeros dieron lo mejor de sí antes de quedar atrapados en el Tsukuyomi Infinito. Para Naruto, todos eran tan responsables por haber salvado el mundo como él. Todos debían estar orgullosos.

— ¡Hey, Naruto!

Una voz familiar le hizo girarse, encontrándose con Sakura, quien le saludaba alegremente a unos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios y sus ojos color esmeralda resplandecían con el sol de la mañana.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —sonrió y caminó hacia ella, con los regalos que había recibido entre sus brazos.

La beta arqueó una ceja al verlo con los paquetes, a lo que él le ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Son pocos comparados con los que te vi cargar el otro día. —comentó. —Aunque aún es temprano.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro, deseando tener las manos libres para poder llevarlas detrás de su cabeza y nadar más cómodo.

—No lo entiendo. —exclamó con frustración en su voz. —Todos saben que tengo un compañero, ¿por qué molestarse?

Sakura le observó por el rabillo del ojos mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos. Hacia dónde, ninguno de los dos sabía.

—Tal vez sea porque nadie ha visto a Sasuke-kun en mucho tiempo y están asumiendo que, aunque lleves esa marca, no están juntos. —le explicó, sabiendo que eso era lo que muchos pensaban dentro de la aldea. Y Naruto, siendo un alfa y además un héroe de guerra, era visto como un muy buen partido para muchas familias. No le extrañaría que en cualquier momento le llegara alguna solicitud formal de cortejo de parte de alguna familia importante o alguno de los clanes.

—Es una tontería. —intentó razonar el rubio. —Las uniones entre compañeros son para siempre. Todos lo saben. Que Sasuke no esté en la aldea ahora no quiere decir que no estemos juntos.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros, sin encontrar más que decir en respuesta.

—Y, hablando de eso, ¿has sabido algo de Sasuke-kun?

—No. —respondió, sin expresar pesar en su voz. —Hace varios meses no sé nada de él. —confesó.

Probablemente hace más de cinco meses, siendo la última noticia que recibió proveniente de Kakashi, a quien Sasuke le había reportado unos enfrentamientos que estaban ocurriendo en la frontera del País del Fuego, pero su compañero no le había escrito directamente en mucho tiempo.

No le molestaba, puesto que sabía que el Uchiha necesitaba tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Sabía que Sasuke volvería, se lo había prometido, y podía sentir su vínculo a través de la marca, sin importar la distancia. No necesitaba que le escribiera una carta cada día para saber que se encontraba bien y que pensaba en él, porque sabía que lo hacía, al igual que el pelinegro estaba siempre en sus pensamientos.

—Oh. —exclamó Sakura, sintiendo que debería tener algo más que decir ante la respuesta del rubio.

Este solo le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Estoy seguro de que Sasuke se encuentra bien. —trató de consolarla creyendo que su decepción estaba dirigida a no tener noticias de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Ella, sin embargo, giró el rostro para verlo, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—No es él quien me preocupa, Naruto.

—Aw, ¿te estás preocupando por mí? —intentó bromear, pero se ganó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Idiota. —le regañó con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Estoy bien, de veras, Sakura-chan. No es necesario que te preocupes. —le aseguró.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sakura no le creyó. Sabía que Naruto deseaba más que nada reunirse con Sasuke, quien ya había estado lejos de la aldea por dos años, escribiendo solo cada tantos meses y sin dar ningún indicio de dónde estaba o cuándo regresaría.

El alfa decía estar bien, pero Sakura no creía que el tener a Sasuke tan lejos no le afectara. Estaba convencida de que el alfa estaba sufriendo por la distancia mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a los demás. Pero no insistió. Siguió caminando con él y haciéndole compañía, disfrutando de pasar la mañana con su amigo y compañero de hace tantos años.

* * *

Naruto no era estúpido.

Sí, a veces era impulsivo, algo cabeza hueca, despistado y un poco torpe, pero no era estúpido (no importa cuántas veces Sasuke le hubiera llamado así cuando eran niños).

Sabía lo que la gente murmuraba por las calles. Decían que Sasuke era un criminal que no merecía estar enlazado con alguien como Naruto, que siempre le había sido fiel a Konoha y que debería quedarse con algún omega que fuera digno de él. Alguna omega que fuera parte de los clanes más importantes, no de un clan maldito como lo eran los Uchiha.

A veces también los escuchaba cuando salía a pasear por las calles, desprestigiando al Uchiha por su condición de omega.

_—Es un omega, debería estar en su casa atendiendo a su alfa._

_—Si estuviera en el lugar de Uzumaki-sama, iría a buscarle yo mismo y lo arrastraría de vuelta donde pertenece._

_—Ese omega es un criminal, debería besar el suelo que pisa su alfa aunque no lo merezca._

_—En prisión es que debería estar._

Pero ellos se equivocaban. Todos se equivocaban con Sasuke. Nadie comprendía su dolor ni todo lo que había sufrido.

No era su culpa, nunca fue su culpa. Había sido corrompido, manipulado… Estuvo tan hundido en la oscuridad que no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Pero Naruto sí podía, sí reconocía al chico que le había declarado suyo en el momento en que se conocieron. Aquel que le había cuidado y había acompañado cuando no tenía a nadie.

Sasuke era su compañero. Siempre estuvo destinado a serlo, ambos habían nacido el uno para el otro. Tal y como le había dicho al pelinegro luego de aquella batalla donde ambos habían perdido sus brazos: aún si pudiera cortar su vínculo, para él no habría nadie más que Sasuke. Solo él, ahora y siempre.

Le enervaba como a veces distinguía miradas de lástima hacia él, el alfa que esperaba tontamente que su omega regresara, confiando ciegamente en él. Tal vez creían que no se daba cuenta de lo miraban de esa manera y le recordaba a las veces que solían mirarlo con los ojos llenos de odio al ser el contenedor del Nueve Colas.

La mayor diferencia con el presente era que quienes decían esas cosas creían que lo hacían pensando en él y su bienestar, cuando eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Esperaba que llegara el día en que pudiera demostrarles lo equivocados que todos estaban respecto a Sasuke. Hasta ahora, los únicos que realmente comprendían su situación eran Sakura y Kakashi. Incluso el resto de sus amigos aún no perdonaba a Sasuke del todo, pero no hablaban de él a sus espaldas como hacían muchos aldeanos. Sus amigos sabían lo que Sasuke significaba para él y, a pesar de que tal vez no lo entendían, lo respetaban. Sabía que cuando sus amigos expresaban sus dudas respecto a Sasuke lo hacían pensando en él, y ellos sí eran sinceros.

Como en ese momento, que se encontraban todos reunidos para comer en uno de los sitios favoritos de Chouji.

— ¿Y nunca has pensado que Sasuke tal vez no quiera regresar a Konoha? ¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera que no puede vivir aquí, aunque estés tú?

Sabía que sus compañeros estaban preocupados por él, que veían como el tiempo pasaba y el seguía ahí, esperando a Sasuke sin cansarse nunca.

—Él volverá. —les aseguró con convicción.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Kiba fue quien hizo la pregunta, su tono denotando que él en verdad no creía que el Uchiha fuera a regresar pronto… O nunca.

—Porque me dio su palabra. —le respondió, dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa.

En realidad, Sasuke solo había hecho mención de que volverían a encontrarse. No expresó con sus propias palabras que volvería a la aldea de la hoja. Sin embargo, Naruto pudo escuchar su promesa implícita al aceptar su antigua banda de genin y los sentimientos que le transmitió a través de su vínculo.

Él regresaría.

Necesitaría tiempo, tal vez más del que le gustaría, pero Sasuke volvería a su lado. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Pero… ¿y si en verdad no regresara? ¿Qué harías, Naruto? —esta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló, su voz seria, realmente interesado en la respuesta que daría el rubio.

—Sasuke es mi compañero. Estoy seguro de que regresará.

—Pero ¿y si no? —insistió.

—Entonces iría con él.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras todos le observaron con los ojos abiertos. Sakura se limitó a servirse un poco más, conociendo de antemano los sentimientos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage? —le preguntó Ino. — ¿Lo dejarías por ir con Sasuke-kun?

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron serios, pero no respondió a su pregunta. Al menos no inmediatamente.

Sakura intentó cambiar de tema, para aminorar el ambiente, y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que cada uno quería para su futuro. Shino, por ejemplo, estaba pensando en convertirse en instructor de la Academia Ninja, lo que dejó a todos perplejos, ya que nadie se imaginaba que a él pudieran gustarle los niños. Ino pensaba hacerse cargo de la florería de su familia, y tal vez seguir yendo a algunas misiones de vez en cuando, al igual que estaría siempre disponible para los interrogatorios en que sus jutsus fueran requeridos.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero seguía decidido a ayudar a Naruto cuando este se volviera Hokage, porque sabría que ese era el destino del Uzumaki y que lo cumpliría tarde o temprano. Sakura seguiría trabajando como ninja médico, y los demás parecían no estar claros de qué harían aún, así que solo se limitaron a comentar sobre las metas de los demás.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche y era hora de que cada uno fuera por su propio rumbo. El rubio alfa se puso en pie y dejó su parte de la paga en la mesa, sonriéndole a sus amigos y compartiendo un último par de bromas. Sin embargo, al estar a punto de salir del establecimiento, se volteó hacia Ino y respondió la pregunta que le había hecho tiempo atrás.

—Sí, Ino. —le dijo y los ojos claros de la rubia le miraron sin comprender. —Dejaría todo por Sasuke.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y alzó la mano, agitándola para despedirse, y salió del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se desvistió, tomó una ducha y se recostó en la cama, acariciando distraídamente la parte donde su cuello y hombro se unían, justo donde se encontraba la marca de colmillos que Sasuke le había hecho años atrás, cuando compartieron su primer celo. La sintió pulsar levemente, para luego sentir como se calentaba bajo su tacto, y sonrió. Sabía que Sasuke podía sentirla del mismo modo que él, la forma en que esa marca les unía.

Sus dedos tocaron la irregularidad de la cicatriz, y una suave presión se instaló en su pecho al recordar aquellos momentos cuando aún eran niños y pasaban cada minuto juntos. Sasuke siempre cuidándole, llamándole idiota, acompañándole cuando se sentía solo…

 _—Eres mío._ —le había dicho la primera vez que se vieron. _—Tu olor me lo dice. Me perteneces._

En aquel momento había sido muy joven e inocente para comprenderle, pero el Uchiha había reconocido el lazo que les unía desde el primer instante. Sabía que eran destinados, que serían compañeros algún día, que estarían juntos… Por eso volvió a buscarle, por eso permitió que su lazo se forjara con fuerza cada día, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

Aun cuando el Clan Uchiha fue masacrado y Sasuke estaba destrozado, aun así no le apartó. Fue difícil para él, lo sabía. Tenía miedo de dejar que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo porque sabía lo que era perder aquello que amaba. Pero aun así le permitió seguir a su lado y crecer juntos.

Maldito fuera Orochimaru. El día que mordió a Sasuke durante los exámenes chuunin fue el día que había comenzado a perderlo. Le envenenó la mente y el cuerpo, corrompió el vínculo que les unía como compañeros, el cual solo pudo sentir durante algunos meses desde que se habían marcado. Ese día lo tenía marcado a fuego en su mente. Su compañero se había comenzado a distanciar de él, y no podía alcanzarle ni a través de unión.

Y luego se fue, con la intención de cortar todo lazo y sentimiento que le atara a otros. No se vieron por tres años, tiempo durante el cual no supo si estaba bien o no porque su único contacto con él estaba congelado, marchitándose. Había sentido la marca fría cada vez que la tocaba, y había llorado durante las noches pensando en que podría perderlo para siempre.

Pero, al final, pudo salvarlo. De Orochimaru, de la venganza, de la oscuridad y de sí mismo. Y cuando volvió a sentir a Sasuke a través de su marca, en un cálido palpitar, casi lloró de dicha. Ambos estaban ahí, lado a lado, desangrándose y con la muerte esperándoles a la vuelta de la esquina, pero volvían a estar juntos.

Recordaba las lágrimas de Sasuke cuando le dijo todo lo que significaba para él, por qué nunca se había rendido. Recordaba haberlo vuelto a tener entre sus brazos luego de que Sakura les curara, su cara enterrada en su cuello y su nariz rozándole el pulso, pidiendo perdón en silencio. Pero Naruto ya lo había perdonado y se limitó a apretarlo con fuerza contra sí, deseando poder quedarse así para siempre.

Luego liberaron a las bestias con cola y deshicieron el Tsukuyomi infinito y, como era de esperar, al regresar a Konoha Sasuke fue encarcelado sin siquiera haber llegado a cruzar las puertas. No volvió a verle hasta luego de su juicio, cuando se despidieron en medio del bosque antes de que él volviera a irse. Pero esta vez se iba porque quería ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, y Naruto pudo ver en su rostro que era algo que necesitaba hacer, para poder estar en paz consigo mismo.

Y lo dejó marchar, con la promesa de que le esperaría siempre. Y Sasuke le había sonreído como lo no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y su sonrisa fue sincera.

Su compañero no le había expresado con palabras lo que sentía, pero pudo ver sus sentimientos reflejados en su mirada. En su ojo que poseía el sharingan y en su rinnegan. Sasuke volvía a aceptar su enlace y a reconocerlo como compañero una vez más, y volvería para que pudieran estar juntos.

Así, sintiendo el suave palpitar y la calidez de su cuello, el sueño lo consumió. Esa noche soñó con Sasuke y él mismo, cuando ambos eran solo unos niños y los días les sonreían felices.

* * *

Los días en la aldea eran bastante monótonos.

Ahora que el mundo se encontraba en relativa sana convivencia, ya no había tanta necesidad de salir a arriesgar la vida en misiones de alto rango por conflictos entre naciones.

El tiempo pasaba con bastante tranquilidad y la gente ahora tenía la oportunidad de relajarse y hacer cosas más cotidianas, disfrutando de la paz que les rodeaba.

Por esa misma razón las misiones más interesantes que Naruto llegaba a recibir eran escoltar ciudadanos importantes o diplomáticos a sus respectivos hogares, o alguna cosa así por el estilo. No iba a misiones realmente riesgosas y tampoco las tenía tan seguido, así que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre con Iruka-sensei como voluntario en la Academia.

Oh, cómo le traía recuerdos caminar por esos pasillos. Algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero en definitiva le hacían sentirse nostálgico.

Ver a la nueva generación de futuros ninjas que (esperaba con todo el corazón) no conocerían la guerra. Niños que podrían graduarse tranquilos en una época libre de mayores conflictos y no serían convertidos en soldaditos listos para lanzar a un campo de batalla, como lo habían sido Kakashi-sensei y el equipo Minato en su tiempo.

Al observar el aula, en esos momentos vacío debido a que todos habían salido a receso, no pudo evitar que llegaran a su mente las imágenes de la primera vez que vio a Sasuke. Al otro lado del salón, en medio de todos sus compañeros, un par de ojos tan negros como la noche le habían estado observando. Recordaba el brillo de curiosidad con que esos ojos le habían inspeccionado y cómo no había podido concentrarse durante toda la clase.

En ese mismo lugar había sido donde se habían besado por primera vez. Bueno, donde Naruto había sido empujado y había chocado de lleno contra Sasuke, juntando sus labios sin querer. No era en realidad un beso, y se había sentido más avergonzado que cualquier cosa, pero aun así le llenaba de un sentimiento cálido al rememorarlo.

Ese había sido su primer y último beso. Nunca más tuvieron la oportunidad de intentarlo por ellos mismos. Tal vez se hubieran besado durante el celo, pero realmente ninguno de los dos lo sabía con sus mentes completamente perdidas entre hormonas y feromonas.

Su imaginación voló y frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero al caer en cuenta que había tenido un compañero desde los doce y que técnicamente nunca se habían besado. Cuanto hubiera deseado probar los labios de Sasuke antes de que se fuera, pero sabía que ambos necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse el uno al otro de nuevo. Especialmente su omega, que necesitaba primero hacer las paces consigo mismo antes de poder ofrecerle algo más, y Naruto jamás le exigiría a Sasuke algo que sabía que no estaba preparado para dar.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo? —Iruka-sensei le llamó al ver que su antiguo estudiante se había quedado de pie con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en quién sabe qué.

— ¿Eh? —salió de su ensoñación. — ¡No, no! —negó con rapidez. —Estaba recordando los días de la academia.

Su maestro le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora, nostálgica también.

—Ah, sí. —suspiró, alzando la vista al techo mientras él también recordaba. —Casi me haces envejecer veinte años en seis.

El rubio rio con ganas ante su broma.

—Oh, vamos, Iruka-sensei. Tampoco fueron _taaaantas_ bromas. —fingió inocencia.

Iruka lo observó alzando una ceja y el Uzumaki sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Oh, claro que no. —expresó sarcásticamente. Luego, su mirada se suavizó al igual que su voz. —Sasuke y tú siempre estaban juntos. —comentó de pronto. —Desde el primer día pude notar la conexión que había entre ustedes.

Naruto no respondió, sino que se limitó a escucharlo con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Lo extrañas, Naruto?

—Siempre. —contestó sin dudar. —Todo el día, todos los días. Cada vez que veo algún lugar donde solíamos estar o veo a alguien hacer lo que solíamos hacer, lo recuerdo.

El moreno asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva.

—Estoy seguro de que él también piensa en ti.

El rubio le sonrió y decidió entonces sentarse sobre una de las mesas del salón, apoyándose ligeramente hacia atrás con sus manos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos más tarde por ramen a Ichiraku? Por los viejos tiempo.

El rostro del ojiazul se iluminó automáticamente.

— ¡Eso no se pregunta, de veras!

* * *

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —canturrearon los niños del salón, felices de haber terminado las clases del día y buscando como llamar la atención del alfa rubio a quien tanto admiraban.

Este justo iba entrando de regreso al salón luego de que Iruka-sensei le hubiera pedido el favor de ayudarle a llevarse todos los exámenes escritos que habían hecho ese día. Varios de los niños de la clase habían decidido quedarse a esperar que regresara, para poder pasar algo de tiempo con él. Al fin y al cabo, el Uzumaki era el héroe de todos y, además, una persona muy divertida para pasar el rato.

— ¡Hey! —les saludó mientras lo rodeaban, grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. — ¿Quieren que les ayude a entrenar?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó uno de ellos. Itarou se llamaba. Era un beta de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, pecas regadas por toda su cara y una sonrisa animada.

Pero antes de poder decir nada más, una niña de pelo corto y ojos grandes le jaló la manga.

—Naruto-san. —le llamó con voz tímida. —Cuando sea grande, ¿se casa conmigo?

El resto de los niños comenzaron a reír y hacerle burla, pero Naruto les calló a todos de una sola vez.

—Burlarse de sus compañeros está mal. —les regañó. Y luego dirigió su vista a la pequeña omega de voz tímida y ojos grandes. —Me encantaría casarme contigo, Mei-chan.

Todos los presentes exclamaron un sonoro _“¡¿Eh?!”_ y abrieron los ojos como platos, las palabras del rubio tomándoles completamente por sorpresa. La pequeña niña se sonrojó furiosamente ante la gran sonrisa que su ídolo le dedicaba, pero los ojos de este al mismo tiempo expresaban disculpa.

— _Pero…_ —continuó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos. —Ya tengo un compañero. —jaló levemente el cuello de su camisa, dejando su marca de apareamiento al descubierto. — ¿Ves? —le sonrió amablemente. —Así que no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. —le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. —Pero seguro encontrarás a alguien que te quiera mucho, Mei-chan.

Todos los niños se quedaron en silencio, sus ojos enfocando sin ningún tipo de disimulo la cicatriz en la base del cuello del rubio.

— ¡Pero, pero! —uno de los niños habló. — ¡Yo nunca te he visto con nadie! —expresó con confusión.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó otro.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ninguna voz resaltando más que la otra y todas mezclándose en un gran alboroto. Al mayor se le resbaló una gotita por la sien, observando como los nuevos alumnos de Iruka-sensei comenzaban a teorizar sobre su vida amorosa y sobre quién era su compañero.

De pronto parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que todos guardaron silencio y sus miradas se clavaron al mismo tiempo en el rubio alfa.

—Naruto. —habló uno primero. — ¿Y quién es tu compañero?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó otro.

— ¿Es guapo? —un tercero.

—Eh… je, je, je. —rio este nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca de manera incómoda. —Él no está en la aldea en este momento. Está de viaje. —les contó. —Y sí, es el omega más hermoso que hay, de veras. —aseguró con total convicción.

Todos soltaron un _“Ooooh…”_ asombrado.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó la vocecita curiosa de Itarou.

—Nos conocimos aquí en la academia. —les respondió sonriente. —Y fuimos mejores amigos por muchos años.

— ¿Y por qué se fue? —un omega de nombre Daichi le preguntó.

El rubio mantuvo silencio unos instantes, la pregunta pillándole por sorpresa.

—Había algo que debía resolver solo. —contestó con voz suave. —Pero cuando lo haga, volverá. Sabe que lo estoy esperando.

— ¿Y nos lo presentarás? —preguntaron varios con emoción escrita en sus rostros.

— ¡Por supuesto! —aseguró. —Incluso podrían venir a vernos entrenar. Él es muy fuerte.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos. Especialmente la pequeña Mei, que no podía creer que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerle pelea a su amor platónico.

— ¡Pero tú eres el más fuerte! —se quejó uno de los niños. —Seguro lo vencerías muy fácil.

Naruto rio con gracia, como si le hubieran contado una buena broma.

—Mi compañero es mucho más fuerte de lo que se están imaginando. —les informó. —Es tan fuerte como yo.

— ¡Imposible! —comenzaron a gritar, sorprendidos de que hubiera alguien que fuera tan fuerte como el Uzumaki.

—Bueno, tendrán que esperar a conocerlo para comprobarlo. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ir a entrenar?

— ¡Yo! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche, al llegar a su apartamento y acostarse para que la luna lo arrullara, soñó con Sasuke y él mismo cuando eran niños, entrenando juntos para hacerse más fuertes y riendo al final de cada encuentro, felices con tan solo estar en la compañía del otro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, debían de ser poco más de las cinco de la mañana, puesto que el sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir en el horizonte, colándose por las cortinas.

Él normalmente no despertaba tan temprano, prefiriendo pasar de paso hasta mediodía si no tenía misiones que completar, pero el insistente picoteo en su ventana no le permitió regresar al mundo de los sueños.

Con el ceño fruncido y soltando una maldición, se arrodilló en la cama y abrió la ventana, dispuesto a espantar al pájaro que había osado interrumpir su sueño, cuando un leve aroma a lluvia, relámpagos y frutas silvestres le llegó a la nariz y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe al encontrar un halcón parado justo al frente de su ventana.

Era el halcón de Sasuke.

Terminó de abrir la ventana de sopetón, espantando algunos pájaros que se encontraban cerca debido al brusco ruido que provocó el marco de la ventana al chocar con la madera, y estiró un brazo para que el ave mensajera pudiera pararse en él para entregar su mensaje.

Con manos temblorosas, soltó el trozo de papel que estaba amarrado a una de las patas del halcón, que lo miraba impasible. Una vez que tuvo el papel entre sus manos, lo desdobló, el halcón pasándose a su hombro ante los movimientos poco cuidadosos que estaba haciendo con su brazo.

El mensaje era corto. Solo una localización y una fecha. No había un saludo, no había una firma, pero Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al leerlo.

Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él. Le estaba diciendo dónde y cuándo podría encontrarlo. Le estaba invitando a acompañarlo en su viaje, luego de dos años de espera.

Sin poder evitarlo, acercó el trozo de papel a su rostro y aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el olor de su compañero que seguía impregnado en él. Aunque era leve, le dio una sensación de calidez y emoción indescriptible, luego de tanto tiempo sin poder sentirlo.

Su corazón latió desbocado por la emoción y sus ojos le picaron, como si estuvieran a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció.

Aspirando profundo, se dirigió a la cocina para ofrecerle algo de fruta al halcón que seguía en su hombro, para agradecerle haber volado hasta Konoha con el mensaje. Luego, volvió a asomarse a la ventana y la dejó ir, observando cómo volaba y desaparecía en el horizonte.

* * *

— ¿Te irás, entonces? —la voz del Sexto Hokage le preguntó al joven alfa.

—Sí, Sasuke me está esperando. —y pudo jurar que no le había visto sonreír de una forma tan brillante en años.

Kakashi asintió, la sonrisa en sus labios ocultándose detrás de la máscara que siempre portaba mientras observaba a Naruto, que se encontraba de pie en medio de la oficina del Hokage. Su antiguo estudiante parecía irradiar alegría de un modo que hace años no tenía la oportunidad de contemplar.

Había crecido tanto y lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

—Cuídate, Naruto. —fueron sus únicas palabras. Sabía que no habría fuerza que poseyera que fuera a evitar que el ojiazul siguiera su camino, aunque tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza intentarlo. —Y saludos a Sasuke. Dile que esperamos verle pronto.

El rubio asintió, sus profundos ojos azules centelleando.

—Escribiré. —le prometió.

El alfa mayor solo rio ante sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que tus cartas serán más que la cantidad de papeles que tengo que firmar.

Rieron juntos y el Hokage se levantó de su asiento para darle un cariñoso abrazo, que fue correspondido instantáneamente.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Empacó a toda velocidad todo lo que creyó que podría necesitar en una mochila ligera, sabiendo que no tendría sentido cargar demasiado, especialmente porque no sabía cuándo volvería ni a dónde iría. Cuando al fin se dirigió a la salida de la aldea, le sorprendió encontrar a todos sus amigos esperándole con una sonrisa. En medio de ellos, Sakura le observaba con ojos cálidos y un paquete entre sus manos.

—Chicos…—murmuró, aturdido. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vinimos a despedirte! —la ojiverde le sonrió y todos asintieron ante su afirmación.

—Cuídate mucho, Naruto.

— ¡Saludos a Sasuke-kun!

—E-Espero que les vaya muy bien, N-Naruto-kun.

— ¡Más te vale escribir de vez en cuando!

—Te estaremos esperando cuando regreses.

No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En verdad era muy afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos como los que en ese momento estaban enfrente suyo.

—Ten. —Sakura le extendió el paquete que llevaba. —Te durará algunas semanas. Bueno, la comida puede que te la acabes hoy, pero igual.

Destapó lo que Sakura le ofrecía y encontró algo de dinero, onigiris, algunas medicinas y otras cosas que le serían muy útiles en su viaje. Estuvo por abrir la boca para reclamar, decir que no podía aceptarlo, pero el rostro de su amiga tenía escrito que o lo aceptaba o lo aceptaba.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. ¡Gracias a todos!

Luego de un largo abrazo grupal y bromas y palabras de despedida, Naruto emprendió su viaje, sin voltear atrás. Supo que sus amigos se quedaron junto a las grandes puertas de Konoha, observándolo partir hasta que su figura desapareció entre los árboles. Y entonces sonrió.

* * *

Viajó por su cuenta durante dos semanas, casi sin descansar. El rápido latir de su corazón por lo ansioso que se sentía no le permitió hacer pausas muy largas, excepto para comer y dormir. La comida que Sakura le había dado efectivamente duró menos de 24 horas, pero había estado deliciosa. Ahora, se dedicaba a avanzar.

Llegaría a su punto de encuentro con Sasuke en menos de un día si apuraba el paso. No tenía idea de si el pelinegro ya se encontraría ahí, porque estaba llegando con al menos una semana de antelación, pero no importaba. Llegaría y le esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Sasuke le había pedido que se encontraran en el País de los Ríos, cerca de la Aldea Oculta de los Valles. Básicamente solo tuvo que cruzar la frontera con el País del Fuego, de donde provenía.

Se sentía emocionado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Las manos le cosquilleaban, haciéndolo sentir levemente incómodo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba llegar ya con Sasuke, estaba ansioso por verlo y poder volver a respirar su aroma, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos…

Así que corrió. Corrió y corrió durante horas que parecieron una eternidad. Los árboles y el bosque parecían no acabarse nunca, como si estuviera recorriendo un camino sin final, o dando vueltas en círculos, buscando una salida.

Entonces, pudo sentirlo. El aroma de aquel que llevaba añorando durante tanto tiempo le golpeó con fuerza en sus fosas nasales, y casi se cae de bruces al suelo como si hubiera respirado algún tipo de droga muy potente.

Sus pies no perdieron el tiempo y le guiaron en dirección hacia él sin siquiera pedirle permiso, a toda velocidad. Sintió que corrió kilómetros en un parpadeo, vio como sus alrededores se tornaban turbios y enfocó su vista al frente, sin desviarse ni distraerse.

Cuando lo encontró, se detuvo de golpe, jadeando. Vio la silueta de Sasuke sentada sobre la hierba, su espalda recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras que con su mano derecha —su única mano— alimentaba a un par de gatos negros que, al escucharle llegar de la nada, se apresuraron a escapar, asustados.

¿Era ilusión suya o el aroma de Sasuke se sentía más potente de lo que recordaba? Tal vez era por el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo, por el tiempo que llevaba añorándolo.

Entonces Sasuke levantó su vista hacia él y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Un ojo de color ébano lo observaba, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por su cabello, el cual supuso que se había dejado crecer con intenciones de ocultar su rinnegan. Vestía con pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga del mismo color. Además, portaba una capucha sobre sus hombros, que imaginó que utilizaba para escabullirse entre las sombras.

—Llegaste antes. —fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó salir de sus labios en dos años.

Sasuke estaba ahí. Había llegado antes también. Estaba esperándole.

—Yo… eh… Creo que me emocioné un poco. —admitió ligeramente avergonzado, llevando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto típico de él.

—Hn. Usuratonkachi…

Quiso decir algo más, pero se quedó embobado observándole como si no lo hubiera visto en una eternidad. Bueno, dos años se habían sentido como una eternidad para él, aunque fueran relativamente poco tiempo.

El Uchiha se puso en pie y se acercó a paso lento, quedando a poco menos de un metro de distancia del alfa. Si estiraba un poco su brazo podría tocarlo. Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de hacerlo apretando las manos en puños, tratando de mantenerse centrado. Aunque con el olor de Sasuke llenando sus pulmones, supuso que estar centrado sería una tarea muy difícil de completar.

Imaginó que el omega logró distinguir algo en sus ojos, tal vez súplica, tal vez añoranza, tal vez todas las noches en vela esperando el momento de volver a tenerle consigo… La cosa es que el pelinegro inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, arqueando una ceja y observándole con un brillo que no supo distinguir en sus ojos.

Entonces alzó su mano y le dio un toquecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos, una sonrisa casi imperceptible asomándose por sus labios, y Naruto no pudo contenerse más. Le envolvió con sus brazos sintiendo como los ojos le picaban debido a lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Sintió el brazo de Sasuke rodearle en respuesta y su mano descansar en su nuca, las yemas de sus dedos sintiéndose como llamas de fuego que le quemaban la piel.

—Sasuke…—murmuró, apretando su agarre. —Te he echado tanto de menos…

Su compañero no contestó, pero permitió que le abrazara por todo el tiempo que quisiera. Dejó que su aroma le envolviera, haciéndole sentir seguro y como si al fin estuviera en su hogar, donde pertenecía.

Se separó entonces, la mano de su compañero ahora en su antebrazo, y buscó sus ojos con la mirada. Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa afectuosa y acogedora, sus ojos azules brillando con cariño ante la presencia de su omega.

—También te extrañé, idiota.

Y Sasuke estaba seguro de que la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto ante sus palabras podría iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro y recóndito que existiera en toda la faz del planeta.

* * *

—Entonces, cuando entraron a la oficina del Hokage esa misma tarde, Kakashi-sensei estaba dormido encima de su colección de Icha-Icha, ¡y la abuela Tsunade estaba tan furiosa que casi lo tira por la ventana! —se carcajeó con ganas mientras sujetaba el pescado que comería para cenar con una vara sobre la fogata que Sasuke había encendido minutos atrás, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre trozos de troncos que habían encontrado y decidieron que ese sería un buen lugar para descansar y ponerse al día con lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Bueno, Naruto hacía la mayoría de la conversación, y Sasuke le escuchaba atentamente mientras asaba su propio pescado.

—A Kakashi nunca le ha importado que todos sepan que lee esos libros. —fue su comentario ocasional, recordando cómo, cuando eran genin, el alfa peli plateado pasaba leyendo su literatura erótica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora que es Hokage necesita mantener una mejor imagen. —rio, pensando en la cara de su antiguo líder de equipo al ser reprendido por la Quinta.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo después de eso, durante el cual aprovecharon para comenzar a comer. La vista del Uchiha fija en su pescado y la del Uzumaki fija en el Uchiha, en lo hermoso que se veía con la luz de la fogata iluminándole durante la noche.

—No me has contado nada sobre ti. —soltó al final el rubio, sin despegar su mirada del pelinegro.

—No hay mucho que contar. —le respondió.

El alfa no dijo nada más, esperando a que continuara. Entonces, Sasuke dejó el esqueleto del pez a un lado y se giró para encontrar sus ojos.

—Al inicio viajé con un propósito en mente. —comenzó, su voz clara en medio del silencio. —Busqué cada una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru buscando las víctimas que seguían prisioneras en ellas para liberarlas, y luego destruí cada una de ellas.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

—No lo sabía.

—Se lo informé a Kakashi, pero no creí que fuera necesario decirte.

Naruto no contestó.

—Luego viajé sin rumbo. —continuó. —Recorrí muchos lugares, algunos que ya conocía, y me detuve en varias aldeas para ayudar a quienes creí que lo necesitaban. Pero no me quedé mucho tiempo en ningún lugar en particular.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Los ojos de Sasuke no se separaron de los suyos, brillando ligeramente gracias a las llamas del fuego que les calentaba en la fría oscuridad.

—Quise ver el mundo en armonía, como está ahora. Así como Itachi lo visualizaba. Creí que si lo veía por mí mismo, comprendería tu manera de pensar y encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

— ¿No fue así?

El Uchiha pareció meditarlo un momento y su mirada se desvió al fuego, brillante, vivo y chispeante.

—Pude comprender a lo que te referías. —respondió al final. —Pero también me di cuenta de que no podría hallar concordia conmigo mismo estando tan lejos de donde pertenezco.

— ¿Extrañabas Konoha?

—Konoha no es mi hogar, Naruto. —el fuego chispeó casi inaudiblemente. —Tú lo eres.

La sinceridad con que dijo sus palabras, como si todo fuera así de sencillo, hizo que se le instalara un agradable calor en el pecho y que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, aunque en la oscuridad de la noche era probable que el pelinegro no lo notara.

Para él era lo mismo. Konoha era su aldea, el lugar que había jurado proteger, donde había crecido y donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y seres queridos… Pero su corazón no se encontraba en Konoha. Su corazón lo llevaba Sasuke desde el instante en que se topó con esos ojos oscuros como el ébano, y desde entonces él era su hogar. Donde sea que estuviera Sasuke, ese era su lugar.

—Tú eres el lugar al que pertenezco. —repitió.

Supo que no necesitaba responderle, que Sasuke sabía a la perfección sus sentimientos y que sus palabras eran su manera de reciprocar lo que tantas veces Naruto ya le había dicho. Puede que hubiera tardado un poco en darse cuenta, pero ahora ambos estaban claros de lo que eran el uno para el otro. Podrían comenzar de nuevo, dejando atrás todo el dolor del pasado y enfocándose en el futuro.

* * *

—No pensé en traer una carpa. —masculló, enfurruñado.

Habían dormido allí, a la intemperie. No es que fuera extraño para ellos, al fin y al cabo eran ninjas, estaban acostumbrados a tener que pasar la noche en medio de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, Naruto solo había empacado un saco de dormir, sin habérsele ocurrido que Sasuke dormiría directamente sobre la tierra.

El Uchiha no cargaba casi nada consigo y entre las cosas que no cargaba estaba un saco de dormir. Aparentemente solía pasar la noche en los árboles, como una especie de animal en alerta, y de todos modos no llegaba a dormirse lo suficientemente profundo como para que la altura y el lugar representaran un peligro para él.

Naruto le había insistido en que ocupara su saco de dormir, pero su compañero se había negado sin importar cuánto le rogara. Entonces pensó en que, si hubiera traído una tienda de campaña o una carpa, podría haber extendido el saco para que ambos lo utilizaran como una especie de colchoneta. Pero no, no había traído nada remotamente parecido y tuvo que acostarse a dormir con eso rondándole en la cabeza.

—Ya olvídalo. —le exigió el pelinegro por enésima vez en esa mañana.

El rubio solo hizo un puchero y siguió mascullando cosas en voz baja. Sasuke suspiró, rindiéndose con el tema.

—Eres peor que un niño. —le regañó. 

Comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, y Naruto se puso en alerta al verle marcharse. Recogió sus cosas en un santiamén y se apresuró a alcanzarle, llamándole en medio de un jadeo.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Adónde vamos?

Su compañero no le respondió y siguió andando. Arqueando una ceja con confusión, el alfa le siguió. Caminaron por un par de horas, Naruto preguntando hacia dónde se dirigían cada tantos minutos, y Sasuke ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Al final, terminaron llegando a una cabaña que parecía haber sido construida con la intención de permanecer oculta en medio del bosque. No era muy grande, mas bien pequeña, y se notaba algo vieja y descuidada, como si nadie hubiera estado en ella por varios años ya.

—Está abandonada, pero en buen estado. —la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

El rubio observó la pequeña cabaña con curiosidad, sin comprender por qué Sasuke le había llevado hasta ahí para mostrársela.

—Pensaba en quedarme aquí un par de semanas. —volvió a hablar, su mirada fija en la madera que conformaba las paredes de la vieja cabaña.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En el medio de la nada? —preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

Le vio titubear notoriamente y supo que había algo que el pelinegro no le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Pensaba pasar mi celo aquí. —confesó, sin verle a los ojos.

Naruto se quedó petrificado al escucharle, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir y el aire dentro de sus pulmones se le escapaba de golpe.

—Como está aislado, es poco probable que alguien vaya a encontrar este lugar. —continuó, aun sin verlo a los ojos.

Sin embargo, la mente del rubio se había quedado estancada en lo que había dicho antes, la parte de pasar su celo en la cabaña.

Sasuke sabía que su celo comenzaría dentro de poco y le había llamado para que se encontraran después de dos años sabiendo que para la fecha en que llegaría estaría por entrar en celo. Eso significaba que el ojinegro había llamado a Naruto para compartir su celo con él, algo que habían hecho solo una vez, cuando se enlazaron estando apenas recién graduados de la academia.

No se dio cuenta que su compañero había continuado hablando hasta que sintió una mano pincharle el antebrazo, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando, dobe?

—Yo… Eh… Tú…—tartamudeó. — ¿Quieres pasar tu celo conmigo? —preguntó, sintiéndose tonto al hacerlo.

Arqueó una ceja y le observó como si le hubiera preguntado algo estúpido.

—Tú eres mi alfa. —fue su única respuesta.

Al rubio casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al escucharle llamarlo su alfa. Nunca, en toda su vida, el Uchiha se había referido a Naruto como su alfa. Sí, de niños había declarado que le pertenecía, pero eran circunstancias diferentes, no llevaban sus palabras el mismo matiz que ahora. Y lo había con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera así de sencillo todo. Le reconocía como su alfa y le expresaba con palabras que le aceptaba, que ambos eran compañeros.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco cohibido al ver que Naruto no le respondía.

Cuando le había escrito a Naruto no había mencionado nada sobre su celo. Había planeado que lo pasaran juntos, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que el rubio tal vez no quisiera pasar su celo con él, tal vez era muy pronto, tal vez aún necesitaban más tiempo. Pero su experiencia con su último celo lo había dejado en tanta agonía que no pudo evitar llamarle para que le acompañara en esos momentos.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a decir, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. —Quiero decir… Yo… Cuidaré de ti durante tu celo. —prometió.

Instantáneamente se sintió incómodo, sin saber qué más decir. Al ser compañeros, era lógico pensar que pasarían el celo de ambos juntos, porque eso hacían los alfas y omegas enlazados, pero aun así no pudo evitar avergonzarse y sentirse terriblemente nervioso.

—Naruto. —la voz profunda del omega en frente suyo le sacó de sus pensamientos. —No tienes que hacerlo si no estás seguro. Puedes irte ahora y nos reuniremos luego en algunos días. —trató de tranquilizarlo, pero la idea de separarse justo cuando acababan de encontrarse de nuevo fue tan desgarradora para el alfa que no pudo evitar su reacción.

— _¡No!_ —su respiración se aceleró y sintió como su pecho se comprimía dolorosamente. —No voy a dejarte. —exclamó con firmeza, sujetándole de los hombros, logrando sorprenderle. —Cuidaré de ti. —dijo con convicción. —Cuidaré de ti y me quedaré aquí contigo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo hacías para pasar tus celos cuando estuviste con Orochimaru? —se atrevió a preguntar sin poder contener la curiosidad.

Habían decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores por sugerencia del alfa. Quería familiarizarse un poco con el lugar, para saber qué esperar y de qué estar atento. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke ya había hecho un reconocimiento al descubrir el lugar, pero de todos modos cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con él era válida.

—No volví a tener un celo después de la primera vez. —le confesó el omega.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Orochimaru no iba a permitir el riesgo de que me escurriera de entre sus dedos y me puso bajo el efecto de fuertes supresores que evitaban que pudiera entrar en celo.

— ¡Sasuke, eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso! —exclamó, sintiéndose de pronto alterado ante la idea de que esas drogas pudieran haberle hecho algo más que simplemente suprimir el celo de su compañero.

—Lo sé. —respondió el otro, sin mostrarse afectado. —Pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguir mi objetivo.

Ambos lo sabían, no hacía falta que Sasuke se explicara en realidad. Era un tema complicado que ya ambos comprendían demasiado bien y sobre el cual sobraba repetir.

—Orochimaru quiso evitar que yo en algún momento pudiera regresar contigo. Sabía que estábamos enlazados y que si yo entraba en celo mis instintos no podrían evitar buscarte y que no aceptaría ningún otro alfa. Así que su solución, mientras encontraba alguna manera de remover la marca, fue suprimir del todo mi celo.

El pecho de Naruto retumbó con un gruñido ante la sola idea de que su marca fuera removida de su lugar correspondiente en el hombro de su compañero. Hasta el momento, no había forma conocida de remover una marca y un vínculo entre compañeros, pero Orochimaru practicaba experimentos tan retorcidos que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago de solo pensar lo que pudo haberle hecho a Sasuke para intentar deshacerse de su marca.

Este se limitó a observarlo con una mirada suave al sentir el olor de su ira ante lo que le estaba contando.

—Cada dosis de supresores duraba un año. —continuó. —Honestamente, ni siquiera recordaba que se supone que debo tener celos anuales hasta que, el año pasado, mientras recorría el País del Rayo, tuve un celo repentino y tuve que ocultarme para no correr riesgos.

No pensaba decirle a Naruto que, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en celo, lo único que su nublada mente pudo pensar fue en él y en tenerlo entre sus piernas. Su omega interior llamando a gritos a su alfa, rogando por tenerle cerca y apaciguar las oleadas de fuego ardiente que se habían concentrado en su bajo vientre.

Al ver que no continuaba, el rubio alfa se limitó a observarle en silencio, su figura siendo levemente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba entre los ramajes. El dulce aroma de su compañero lo envolvía como un cálido edredón en una noche fría. Deseaba acercarse más y enterrar la nariz en su blanco y níveo cuello, para poder aspirar su olor directamente de su fuente de origen. Quería impregnarse de él, llevarlo siempre consigo.

Supuso que el estar cerca del celo era el motivo por el cual su fragancia se sintió mucho más fuerte de lo normal cuando lo encontró, y estaba comenzando a marearlo. Sin embargo, quiso seguir disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma que había extrañado tanto.

Pero a pesar de cómo se sentía, no se acercaría a Sasuke a menos que él iniciara el contacto. Si bien ya habían acordado que Naruto iba a cuidarle mientras estuviera en celo, no quería arriesgarse a que su compañero se sintiera incómodo con él. Así que se limitó a estar cerca de él, contento con lo que el pelinegro le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha pareció adivinar sus pensamientos —o tal vez algo su aroma lo había delatado, porque sabía que Sasuke podía oler sus emociones, que no trataba de ocultar— ya que, dando un par de pasos para acercarse, llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza del ojiazul, sus dedos entrelazándose entre mechones rubios de cabello, y le jaló con suavidad hacia sí, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, descubriendo su cuello para él.

El alfa abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendido, pero llevó las manos hacia la espalda baja de su omega, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, y se permitió ocultar su rostro en su cuello, rozándole la piel con la punta de la nariz e inhalando profundamente su aroma, sintiéndose extasiado. Entonces le apretó un poco más contra sí, embriagándose con su olor y sonriendo como bobo mientras sentía dedos acariciando distraídamente su nuca.

Sintió el aliento de Sasuke chocar con suavidad contra su cuello y supo que él también le estaba olfateando. De pronto, unos labios rozaron su marca con suavidad y sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer, aferrando las manos en la espalda de su compañero mientras notaba como el omega frotaba su mejilla lentamente contra él.

La mano que el pelinegro mantenía en su nuca retrocedió a su propio cuello, donde restregó un poco para después volver a frotar en la nuca y cuello del rubio. Repitió esta acción un par de veces más y Naruto casi sintió que las piernas le fallaban al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba marcándolo con su olor. Supo que, por el calor que sentía en las mejillas, debía parecer un tomate maduro en esos momentos.

Cuando parecía que el Uchiha estuvo satisfecho y comenzó a separarse, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro completamente colorado del alfa y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

—Cállate. —masculló el rubio, muerto de la vergüenza, aunque el pelinegro ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca.

—Hn.

A pesar de esa pequeña interacción, su corazón latía desbocado y feliz. Su alfa interior se regocijaba por volver a tener el olor de su compañero sobre él después de tantos años y por tenerlo aún entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke…—susurró, sin poder apartar sus ojos o sus manos de él.

La mano del pelinegro se había deslizado hasta su hombro, pero tampoco le había soltado. Podía perderse en ese ojo oscuro y tan profundo que tampoco dejaba de observarlo. Podía distinguir también unos rastros de púrpura de su rinnegan a través de los oscuros mechones de cabello bajo los que se ocultaba.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a acercarse, pero Sasuke no se apartó. Le permitió acercarse hasta que sus narices se rozaran y entrecerró los ojos. Naruto lo tomó como que le estaba dando permiso, y entonces cortó la distancia entre ellos, cerrando sus propios ojos y juntando sus labios por primera vez en años.

Era su segundo beso (el primero si no contaban el accidente ocurrido en la academia) y le supo a gloria. Era cálido, dulce, casto. Un sutil roce de labios.

Sintió la mano de su omega aferrarse a su hombro en cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto y casi soltó un gemido de gusto. Entonces, una de las manos que se aferraban a la cintura del azabache subió hasta descansar en su mejilla, al tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus labios despacio, sintiendo como los de Sasuke le seguían, correspondiéndole al beso de manera suave, cariñosa incluso.

Juró que ese beso lo estaba derritiendo por dentro y desde el interior de su pecho nació un leve retumbar de felicidad, como un agradable ronroneo. El pelinegro pareció sentirlo, puesto que su mano le rodeó el hombro y se aferró a él de modo firme. Además, giró el rostro levemente para acomodarse mejor al beso, queriendo profundizarlo.

Pero Naruto escogió ese momento para apartarse, queriendo recuperar un poco de aire. Su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos en latidos incesantes. El pelinegro pareció tener intenciones de decir algo, ya que había abierto ligeramente la boca para hablar, pero el sonido murió en su garganta cuando el rubio atrajo su rostro hasta sus labios una vez más, en esta ocasión, en un beso húmedo y más necesitado.

La mano que sostenía el rostro de Sasuke se retiró hasta el cuello del rubio, donde frotó encima de su glándula odorífera, para después deslizarla con suavidad por el cuello del Uchiha y detrás de su oreja, marcándolo del mismo modo que el pelinegro había hecho apenas minutos atrás, impregnando su olor en él.

Su omega pareció darse cuenta de sus acciones desde el inicio, porque su brazo terminó de rodear el cuello de Naruto y su boca se abrió para él, permitiendo que este le pasara la lengua por los labios y luego explorara el interior de su boca, haciéndole soltar un suave gemido involuntario que murió en los labios del rubio.

El alfa acarició afectuosamente la mejilla y la línea de la mandíbula del pelinegro mientras se embriagaba con su sabor. La mano que mantenía en su cintura apretó ligeramente su agarre, sintiendo el calor de la piel del azabache a través de su ropa.

Sintió entonces que le faltó el aliento en el instante que su lengua rozó la de Sasuke, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus lenguas se saludaron perezosamente en un contacto cálido y húmedo que le supo a éxtasis, reconociéndose lentamente por primera vez, saboreándose. Mas el encuentro no duró más de unos instantes al volver a sentir que le faltaba el aire y tener la necesidad de separarse una vez más.

Jadeando, sus labios dejaron los de su compañero. Vio sus pálidas mejillas cubiertas por un leve rubor y sintió una especie de orgullo instalarse en su pecho al haber sido él el causante de esa reacción, aunque estaba seguro de que si las mejillas de Sasuke tenían un leve color rosado, las suyas debían parecer un semáforo en rojo. Pero no importaba, no podía evitar que sus labios se arquearan en una sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Porque al fin y al cabo eso era, nada más que un idiota que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su omega.

Vio a Sasuke abrir los ojos despacio, enfocando sus ojos en él. Aunque su expresión se mantenía seria, sin alguna emoción queriendo ser reflejada, sus ojos estaban cargados de afecto, y esto hizo que al Uzumaki le temblaran las rodillas, sintiéndose débil de repente con solo una mirada.

El pelinegro debió notarlo, porque en sus ojos de pronto apareció un brillo de burla que le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

—Si te pones así por un beso, no sé cómo esperas soportar los próximos días. —tuvo el descaro de molestarle.

Si antes creyó que su cara debía parecer un semáforo, ahora estaba seguro de que todo su cuerpo debía parecer una sirena brillante de emergencia.

Se apartó de sus brazos de sopetón, llevándose una mano al rostro mientras que la otra se quedaba en su cadera, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado como para seguir estando tan cerca y al mismo tiempo sobando su orgullo herido.

Sus labios aún le cosquilleaban agradablemente y, a pesar de la vergüenza, sonrió.

Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, Sasuke ya se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia, caminando para alejarse del lugar.

— ¡H-Hey, bastardo! —le gritó el rubio, apurándose para seguirle.

* * *

Pasaron el siguiente día limpiando y arreglando lo mejor posible la cabaña.

Al haber sido abandonada, estaba muy sucia, llena de polvo y telarañas. Incluso tenía zonas húmedas en la madera donde había moho creciendo con libertad. Por suerte solo planeaban utilizarla unos días, así que realmente no necesitaban arreglar cada pequeño detalle para que el lugar les resultara funcional.

Sasuke había conseguido un futón bastante acolchado desde antes de que Naruto llegara, y lo acomodaron en el medio de la cabaña. Por lo pequeña que era, realmente no había divisiones o habitaciones de ningún tipo. Solo un hueco en el piso para el fuego, ya fuera para cocinar o para calentar la estancia.

Con eso resolverían perfectamente para estar ahí. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían tenido que pasar noches en muchos peores lugares. Para encontrarse vagando por el mundo sin mucho más que lo que llevaban puesto, realmente era como estar en un hotel de lujo.

Mientras quitaban el polvo y se aseguraban de estar abastecidos de leña, Naruto notó como los movimientos de Sasuke eran ligeramente más lentos de lo normal y él parecía estar distraído. Pero decidió no preguntar. Supuso que estaría cansado y, teniendo en cuenta que su celo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tal vez su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentirlo.

Cuando el día terminó y se estaban preparando para dormir, el alfa observó en silencio como Sasuke apartaba el edredón de ambos extremos y se metía en el futón, ocupando únicamente la mitad de la acolchada superficie. Le vio acostarse con una expresión algo cansada en el rostro, algo impropio de él, y además se tensó al sentir que su mirada se clavaba en él, como esperando que hiciera algún movimiento.

—Eh…—titubeó, sin estar seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. —Iré por mi saco de dormir. —le informó, dispuesto a buscar su mochila.

—El futón es lo bastante grande. —le respondió el omega con voz rasposa.

El rubio parpadeó, perplejo.

Sí, el futón era más que suficientemente grande para ambos, pero se sentía inseguro de si Sasuke en verdad estaba bien con la idea de ambos compartiendo el futón.

El Uchiha roló los ojos al ver que Naruto se quedaba ahí de pie, sin hacer ningún movimiento y con la duda reflejada en sus pupilas.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos. —le recordó, ligeramente fastidiado.

—Ya… Pues, pero…— _eso fue hace mucho tiempo._ Se abstuvo de decir. _Cuando éramos niños, cuando aún estábamos juntos…_

—Deja de estar ahí como idiota y métete. —el azabache no parecía estar de humor para que esa conversación se alargara demasiado. Aun así, dudó unos instantes, pero al final se arrodilló junto al futón para levantar el edredón de ese lado y acostarse junto a Sasuke.

Su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, los nervios inundándole aun sabiendo que en unos días harían mucho más que solo dormir uno al lado del otro.

Entonces el pelinegro se giró y su mano quedó justo al lado del hombro del ojiazul. Naruto ladeo el rostro para verlo, pero el Uchiha ya había cerrado los párpados, su rostro tranquilo y su respiración pausada. Se le quedó mirando por largo rato, sin moverse, pero luego optó por girarse para encararlo y llevar ambas manos para sujetar la de su compañero. Este abrió los ojos ligeramente al sentir el contacto, observándolo con sueño nublando su mirada.

Sin embargo, su siguiente acción casi le provoca a Naruto un paro cardiaco y que se derritiera al mismo tiempo.

Se apoyó sobre su único brazo y, antes de que el rubio pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando y tuviera chance de reaccionar, se había inclinado sobre él uniendo sus labios en un beso corto, casi solo un roce de labios.

Se quedó ahí, paralizado, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Ni siquiera registró que Sasuke había acomodado su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su mano contra su pecho, dejando que su aroma le arrullara y quedándose dormido en segundos. Cuando sintió el calor de su compañero contra sí, su aroma envolviéndole como la más cálida de las mantas, fue que reaccionó y le rodeó con sus brazos, una sonrisa feliz decorando su rostro y una agradable presión en su pecho.

Fue la primera vez en años que recordaba haber dormido tan bien y con tanta paz que, si pudiera, se quedaría así para siempre: con Sasuke entre sus brazos y sin nada más que le importara en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> El próximo contendrá sexo explícito aka lemon xd
> 
> Saludos :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Contenido +18, como ya supongo que imaginaron por las etiquetas xd

Con cada día que pasaba, el aroma de Sasuke se iba volviendo más pesado y embriagador. Su celo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso hacía que su alfa interior estuviera inquieto, queriendo estar en todo momento con su omega, vigilándole y cuidándole.

Se puso a pensar entonces que él en realidad no tenía muchos conocimientos con respecto al celo de un omega. Si bien era cierto que ya había compartido su primer celo con Sasuke, ambos habían estado tan perdidos en las hormonas que les golpearon como un tren como para estar conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Fueron unos días a base de puro instinto, donde luego tuvieron que pasar toda una tarde en el hospital para poder asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran en buenas condiciones.

Aunque el primer celo siempre solía ser el más fuerte, porque el cuerpo de las personas estaba presentándose apenas, sabía que había cosas o cuidados que un omega necesitaba durante ese periodo. Era igual con los alfas, había cierto tipo de cosas que debían tener en cuenta al momento de su propio celo.

Naruto, al ser un alfa, sabía lo que él mismo necesitaba mientras estaba en celo. Principalmente agua, alimentos ricos en proteínas, paños fríos para calmar la fiebre… Especialmente considerando que todos sus celos, a excepción del primero, los había pasado solo, y la única manera para que la fiebre disminuyera de manera natural y de que su cuerpo encontrara alivio, era haber tenido a un omega que cuidara de su celo. Y, claro, él siendo él, jamás consideró en ningún momento en pasar su celo con alguien que no fuera su compañero.

Hubo alguna que otra ocasión en que Jiraiya le había sugerido buscar alivio para su cuerpo con algún omega de alguna de las villas en las que había estado mientras entrenaba con él, pero él se había negado. No traicionaría jamás a Sasuke, aunque este no le quisiera. Además, estaba acoplado, y su vínculo no le hubiera permitido desear a otro omega, incluso cuando el Uchiha se había esforzado tanto por cortarlo.

Ahora que había recuperado a Sasuke y que pasaría su celo con él, se sintió un idiota por no investigar más sobre los omegas y sus necesidades. Quería poder cuidarlo como se merecía, y para eso necesitaba información. Con esa intención en mente es que había creado un clon de sombra para que fuera a la aldea que estuviera más cerca, para que buscara a alguien que pudiera brindarle la información que requería y, de paso, comprar lo que fuera necesario.

No creía que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, puesto que en el pre-celo en el que se encontraba, estaba más distraído y su cuerpo estaba más cansado, buscando más contacto físico de lo usual, sus instintos saliendo a flote y necesitando la cercanía de su alfa para poder centrarse. Era también por esa razón que había decidido mandar un clon en lugar de ir él mismo. Sabía que el omega interior de Sasuke podría inquietarse mucho si le dejaba solo, considerando que fue descuidado y abandonado hasta lo más profundo de la mente del azabache durante los años que estuvieron separados. Debía de estar temeroso de que se fuera y volviera a quedarse sin su alfa, sobre todo porque también había pasado su último celo solo, añorando a su compañero.

Sí, definitivamente no podría separarse de Sasuke ahora. Su alfa interior tampoco estaría tranquilo de dejar a su compañero a las puertas del celo luego de que al fin lo hubiera recuperado. Lo que más quería era envolverlo con sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

Con eso en mente, su mirada se dirigió al futón en el piso, donde Sasuke descansaba en un sueño profundo.

Imaginó que, al siempre estar solo y valiéndose por su cuenta, dormiría poco y bastante ligero durante las noches, siempre alerta. Su cuerpo debería estar agotado.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al estar consciente de que, para que Sasuke estuviera dormido así, tenía que sentirse muy seguro. Ser portador de su confianza de ese modo hizo que se le calentara el pecho. Sabía que Naruto no se iría, que le cuidaría y protegería mientras dormía, que no estaría en ningún tipo de peligro, que podía bajar la guardia.

Sin quitar su sonrisa, se acercó a pasos lentos al futón y levantó el edredón para meterse junto con su compañero. Este pareció notar su presencia aun sin estar despierto, puesto que le sintió acurrucarse contra su pecho y frotar su rostro levemente contra él para impregnarse de su aroma. A Naruto le brillaron los ojos ante esto y lo rodeó con sus brazos, ronroneando de felicidad mientras enterraba la nariz entre mechones de cabello negro.

Tenerle justo allí, entre sus brazos, le hizo llenarse de dicha. Por ese pequeño momento que vivía ahora, sintió que todos los años de esfuerzo, sudor y sangre habían valido la pena. Sasuke estaba a salvo, había abierto los ojos y se había recuperado a sí mismo, abandonando toda idea de venganza y odio que se habían adueñado de su corazón. Ahora estaban juntos, como debió haber sido siempre.

Con esos pensamientos, el sueño lo arrastró. Y soñó con el verano, días felices y Sasuke.

* * *

Encontrar una pequeña aldea no le había tomado más que un par de horas de viaje, con su velocidad.

Por suerte para él, aunque la aldea no fuera muy grande, tenía un médico. Él no necesitaba pasar consulta, especialmente porque solo era un clon, pero igual hizo fila como todos los demás en la clínica para esperar su turno. Solo había dos personas esperando ser atendidas, así que no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le tocara pasar.

El doctor, un hombre beta de unos cincuenta y pico, le sonrió amablemente cuando entró. Le sonrió en respuesta y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó el médico, sin esperar respuesta. —No somos tantos en esta villa, y estoy seguro de que te habría visto antes.

—No, vengo de Konoha. —como no llevaba su bandana, el hombre frente a él no podría saber de dónde venía si no se lo decía.

—Ah, del País del Fuego. Debe ser un largo viaje hasta allá. —el rubio se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. —Y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En realidad no vengo por mí. —admitió, rascando distraídamente su nuca. —Vine porque necesitaba información y pensé que un médico sería la mejor opción.

Esto llamó a atención del mayor, que apoyó los codos en su escritorio, interesado.

—No es muy frecuente que venga gente a mi consultorio sin la intención de hacerse al menos un chequeo. —soltó una risilla amable. — ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Naruto entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus palmas en sus rodillas.

—Necesito saber qué cuidados necesita un omega en celo. —le habló con seriedad. —Mi compañero entrará en celo pronto y… me avergüenza decir que no tengo idea de qué podría necesitar además de agua y comida.

El doctor abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. No era muy común que un alfa, especialmente uno tan joven, llegara a su consultorio buscando saber qué debía hacer para cuidar de un omega en celo. Normalmente, la gente se saltaba este tipo de cosas, asumiendo que los omegas solo necesitaban que les aliviaran sexualmente, pero la realidad era que un celo era algo muy pesado para el cuerpo de cualquiera, y que dejaba a los omegas especialmente agotados.

Sonrió ante la idea de que el joven frente a él apreciara lo suficiente a su omega como para preocuparse de ofrecerle los mejores cuidados posibles. Su compañero debía ser bastante afortunado de tener a alguien que velara por sus necesidades de esa manera.

—Comprendo. —le respondió, enderezándose en su asiento. —Mmm…—meditó un segundo. —Bueno, lo primero, como has dicho, es asegurarte de tener agua y comida suficientes. Los omegas corren el riesgo de deshidratarse rápido en su época de celo. También deberías conseguir frutas y alimentos que tengan bastantes azúcares. Los omegas necesitan del azúcar, para conservar energías.

Naruto asintió energéticamente con la cabeza, anotando lo que el doctor le iba diciendo en una libreta que llevaba consigo.

—Necesitará liberación constante, para mantener controlada la fiebre. Al inicio del celo, esto puede conseguirse con estimulación y juegos previos. —continuó, y el rubio sintió sus mejillas arder al estar teniendo este tipo de conversación. —Pero cuando su celo llegue al punto crítico, lo único que podrá aliviarlo será el apareamiento, penetración constante.

El ojiazul continuó anotando, pero se vio incapaz de ver al médico directamente a los ojos con lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—Es probable que solo esté despierto para aparearse y comer, ya que su cuerpo se sentirá agotado. —continuó. —Cuando queden anudados, —el doctor siguió hablando sin inmutarse, el rostro del joven alfa causándole una ligera gracia, sabiendo que este se encontraba terriblemente apenado, pero aún así dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía para decir. —debes tener cuidado de no intentar sacar el nudo hasta que se haya desinflamado lo suficiente, porque retirarlo antes de tiempo podría provocar un desgarre.

El rubio alzó la vista, prestando atención a lo que estaba escuchando, en especial cuando el médico le explicaba el riesgo de lastimar a su compañero, que era lo que menos quería.

—Sería bueno que durante lo que dure el celo de tu compañero te asegures de que el nido donde estén se mantenga cómo, limpio dentro de lo que cabe, y con tu olor siempre impregnado en él.

— ¿Nido? —preguntó con confusión.

—Los omegas suelen hallar bienestar en su nido. Normalmente este es la cama o futón donde duermen, con muchas sábanas extra y almohadas. Es un llamado de sus instintos, que se ve especialmente estimulado por el celo. —le explicó pacientemente. —Que el olor del alfa se mantenga en el nido también les tranquiliza.

—Oh, ¡lo entiendo! —exclamó, animado.

El doctor volvió a sonreírle.

—Es muy importante que te mantengas a su lado todo el tiempo. Un omega en celo no está del todo consciente de sus alrededores, así que corren más riesgo de lo normal. En especial cuando el celo llega a su pico. Lo único en su mente será su necesidad de aparearse y tú.

El alfa asintió, dando a entender que escuchó y comprendió lo que el hombre frente a él acababa de explicarle.

—Tu omega tiene mucha suerte de que su alfa se tome tantas molestias por procurar su bienestar. —le sonrió cálidamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Soy su compañero, tengo saber cómo cuidar de él. Es mi deber.

El mayor solo asintió en respuesta y no le cobró la consulta, a pesar de las quejas de Naruto. Simplemente lo despidió diciéndole que si volvía a necesitar consejos con respecto a su compañero, estaría feliz de atenderle.

Al salir de la clínica, Naruto se dedicó a buscar todo lo que necesitaría para el celo de Sasuke y luego emprendió su viaje de regreso a la cabaña donde estaba su original con su compañero.

* * *

Despertó cuando las memorias de su clon le golpearon de sopetón. El respingo que dio al recuperar la consciencia pareció despertar también a Sasuke, que se removió un poco entre las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos despacio, buscando con la mirada a Naruto, quien ya se había sentado sobre el futón. Esté le vio y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, te desperté.

El azabache negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, quedando también sentado sobre él futón.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó, señalando las cosas que su clon había dejado junto a la entrada antes de desvanecerse.

—Mandé un clon a la villa más cercana por algunas cosas. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que falte algo durante los próximos días.

—Espero que no hayas creado un clon solo para comprar ramen.

El rubio rio nervioso, sabiendo que sí, efectivamente su clon se había tomado la molestia de comprar algunas tazas de ramen para él. Pero pues, no eran tantas ni habían sido el objetivo del viaje. Solo aprovechó la buena suerte de haberlas encontrado en una tienda de pura casualidad.

Sintió como su compañero abandonaba el futón para ir a inspeccionar las cosas que había traído, así que lo siguió.

— ¿Sábanas y almohadones? —cuestionó, confundido.

—Eh… Sí. —confirmó con voz nerviosa. —Pensé que estarías más cómodo si teníamos más cosas además de solo el futón. —decidió no mencionar al médico por el momento, ni que este le había dicho que le recomendaba hacer un nido. No sabía que tanto le molestaría a Sasuke dejar en evidencia sus necesidades como omega, así que dejaría que él tomara la decisión de utilizar o no el traperío que había conseguido en la aldea. —También compré enlatados. —sacó unas latas de atún y sardinas. —Miel, pan y agua. —le mostró cada cosa que iba mencionando.

—Y ramen. —añadió el Uchiha con los ojos en blanco.

—Je, je. Lo encontré de casualidad.

No hacía falta mencionar que su compañero no le creyó, pero decidió no decir nada más al respecto.

—Estás tomándote muy en serio esto de cuidarme. —murmuró el pelinegro, su voz carente de cualquier emoción.

— ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi compañero. Mereces que te cuide lo mejor que pueda.

El Uchiha evitó su mirada, así que no pudo observar las emociones reflejadas en su rostro antes de que se levantara y le diera la espalda.

—No. —soltó, aun ocultando su rostro. —No lo merezco.

Intentó rebatirle, pero el azabache lo cortó y volvió al futón, donde ignoró a Naruto hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Aprovechando que su compañero había vuelto a acostarse, el alfa se cubrió con las mantas que había traído y restregó sus manos y su rostro en las almohadas, para que se impregnaran aunque sea un poco con su aroma. Así Sasuke podría encontrar confort en ellos cuando decidiera utilizarlos, si es que lo hacía.

Luego salió por un rato de la cabaña, sin alejarse lo suficiente para que esta saliera de su campo de visión, para buscar algo de leña por si hacía demasiado frío durante la noche. Aunque con la fiebre que comenzaba a tener su omega, dudaba que este quisiera tener alguna fogata cerca.

Al regresar, varios troncos partidos entre sus manos, observó que Sasuke seguía dentro del futón, pero ahora rodeado de sábanas y almohadones que acolchaban más su descanso. Su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada donde se había frotado un poco más que las demás, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, señales de que su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, y dormía plácidamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verle así.

Entonces dejó la madera junto a la puerta y, luego de lavarse las manos y la cara, se arrodilló junto al nido y estiró el brazo para apartarle los mechones de la frente, sus ojos cálidos observándolo como si fuera la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

* * *

Cuando el pelinegro despertó, sintió que todo el cuerpo le ardía y que su cabeza se sentía mareada. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, especialmente su olfato y su tacto. El fuerte aroma a alfa a su alrededor le picó la nariz y le hizo revolverse incómodo. El bulto en su entrepierna estada despierto y esperando ser atendido.

Había entrado oficialmente en celo y, oh, cómo lo detestaba.

—Carajo…—masculló, enterrando su cara de lleno en la almohada.

— ¿Sasuke?

Cuando se giró al escuchar la voz todo se veía borroso. Todo menos Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él en el piso, fuera del futón. Le vio mover la nariz graciosamente, olfateando el aire que le rodeaba.

—Estás en celo. —comentó innecesariamente.

—No lo había notado. —exclamó sarcásticamente, sintiéndose de mal humor.

—Hey, solo decía. —se defendió. Luego, volvió a olfatear a su alrededor. —Hueles _tan_ bien…—murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su compañero.

—Hn. —fue su única respuesta antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia cualquier punto en la habitación que no fuera su alfa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó este al verlo distraído y respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

La única respuesta que recibió le llegó en forma de una mirada asesina, que hizo que se le estrujara el estómago por los nervios. No pensaba hacer absolutamente nada a menos que el pelinegro se lo pidiera, así que no estaba muy seguro de cuáles deberían ser sus próximas palabras.

Una de sus manos subió para tocar la frente de su compañero, queriendo tantear qué tan caliente se encontraba. Sus mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada eran una clara señal de que su temperatura debía ser bastante alta, pero necesitaba comprobar que tanto.

—Tienes mucha fiebre. —habló al sentir como la enrojecida piel del Uchiha le quedaba con el tacto.

—Se pondrá peor. —le informó este.

—Te traeré agua. —se puso en pie en busca de algo de agua que ofrecerle a Sasuke.

Este la aceptó sin rechistar y tomó, sintiendo como su garganta se refrescaba con la frescura del vital líquido.

— ¿Quieres que prepare unos paños para la fiebre? —le ofreció sin saber qué más decir.

—No servirán. —le respondió con voz seca. —Solo hay una manera de reducir la fiebre. —le recordó.

Pues sí, que Naruto ya lo sabía, pero aun así no pensaba ofrecerle directamente que si quería que lo masturbara o algo por el estilo. Así que se quedó ahí, sosteniendo su mirada.

Sasuke parecía estarlo analizando en silencio, como buscando algo dentro de sus ojos. Entonces, estiró el brazo hacia él.

—Ven, entra. —le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él para que entrara en el futón.

El rubio se dejó hacer, recostándose a su lado entre las sábanas.

Sentía su respiración acelerarse, sobre todo al estar expuesto al aroma de su alfa de una manera tan directa. Su sentido del olfato se había agudizado notoriamente y el olor de Naruto estaba comenzando a marearlo.

— ¿Sasuke?

Este tomó su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna antes de murmurar:

—Tócame, Naruto.

El alfa se tensó ante la inesperada acción de su compañero, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba de golpe, pero no se apartó. La respiración de Sasuke le chocaba en el rostro. Podía sentir el calor emanando de él y el delicioso aroma de la primera etapa de su celo llenarle los pulmones.

El pelinegro empujó más su mano contra su entrepierna, permitiéndole sentir su dureza, y rozándole la boca con los labios en una petición silenciosa. Entonces lo besó, terminando de unir sus bocas en un contacto húmedo.

Sus manos deslizaron el pantalón de Sasuke ligeramente hacia abajo, lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Su lengua buscó la de su compañero mientras su mano derecha tanteaba con suavidad el miembro de Uchiha. Este se aferró a su hombro al sentirle tocarlo despacio, de arriba abajo.

Su pene estaba duro y palpitante en su mano, la respiración de Sasuke entrecortándose contra sus labios con cada movimiento que hacía. El aroma de su celo le mareaba y podía sentir que sus propios pantalones comenzaban a estorbarle, pero su prioridad era ayudar a su omega a liberar la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

Se separó de sus labios y contempló los ojos brillantes del pelinegro, que jadeaba debido a la fiebre y a las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Aumentó un poco el ritmo de su mano y le besó cariñosamente la mandíbula. Su pulgar dibujó círculos en la cabeza húmeda de su miembro y, al deslizar sus labios por el cuello del omega hasta llegar a su marca, pasando su lengua por ella despacio, lo sintió temblar y arquearse contra él, la mano en su hombro apretándole con fuerza.

Luego le sintió relajarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Se apartó un poco para observar entre sus cuerpos y se encontró con que el abdomen de ambos se había manchado con semen. Sasuke se había corrido bastante rápido, sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Su enrojecido miembro estaba comenzando a suavizarse en su mano y el olor de su humedad en el aire le indicó que si seguía tocándolo no tardaría ni dos segundos en volver a estar duro. Sin embargo, ahora que ya se había corrido una vez tal vez se sintiera algo mejor y no necesitaría más alivio hasta dentro de un rato.

— ¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó, volviéndole a acomodar los pantalones.

—Sí. —respondió, su voz más estabilizada.

Si Sasuke podía oler su propia excitación o había descubierto el bulto en sus pantalones, no hizo ningún comentario, solo permaneció en esa posición unos segundos más hasta que el rubio se separó para ir a buscar algo con que limpiar el pequeño desastre que habían hecho, no sin antes besarle a su compañero amorosamente en la mejilla y sonreírle cálidamente.

* * *

El resto de la mañana Sasuke le había pedido tres veces más que lo tocara, así volvió a utilizar sus manos en ambas ocasiones, desvistiéndole solo lo suficiente para poder estimular su miembro. Sus labios no pasaron más allá de su cuello, lo que le hizo descubrir que la marca era un punto sensible para su omega, puesto que cada vez que la besaba o la acariciaba lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos o aferrarse a él con más empeño.

Las dos veces que lo había masturbado Sasuke se había corrido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Supuso que, al estar en celo, su cuerpo se encontraba muy sensible y con solo tocarlo durante unos momentos era suficiente para que sintiera la necesidad de liberar su orgasmo. La fiebre no le había aumentado mucho, pero no había disminuido tampoco, y su miembro tardaba cada vez menos tiempo en ponerse duro y volver a necesitar atención.

Como en ese instante.

Sasuke le sujetaba por la nuca mientras lo besaba despacio, pero hambriento. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, dispuesto a volver a bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente para que su dureza quedara al descubierto, pero su compañero de repente lo empujó hacia atrás, separándolo de él e impidiendo que sus manos siguieran su cometido.

—No será suficiente. —le dijo con voz entrecortada y la respiración irregular.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero se quedó sin palabras en el instante en que Sasuke se quitaba la camisa, quedando con el pecho descubierto. Su piel estaba coloreada de rosa debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, cubriendo sus elásticos y bien formados músculos, y la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría hacía parecer que resplandecía levemente con la luz que se filtraba a la cabaña.

El alfa se había quedado quieto, estupefacto, cuando sintió que el brazo de su compañero volvía a atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo. Cerró los ojos por inercia al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, y estaba por volver a abrazarlo cuando sintió una mano tironear de su ropa.

—Quítate esto. —la voz de Sasuke ordenó contra sus labios.

Sintiéndose aturdido, obedeció, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer cuando Sasuke lo abrazó rodeándole con su brazo y juntando sus pechos, dejándole sentir su piel directamente contra él, y se le escapó un gemido de gusto cuando volvió a juntar sus labios, buscando su lengua. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su compañero se había montado encima de su regazo, su miembro restregándose contra el suyo despacio.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de su omega con avaricia, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel.

—S-Sasuke…—jadeó cuando sus bocas se separaron para dar lugar a que recuperaran algo de aire.

—Tus manos no son suficiente. —dejó escapar de sus labios, sintiéndose demasiado abrumado como para pensar dos veces en lo que hacía y decía, y eso que apenas era el primer día de su celo. Pronto su fiebre aumentaría y necesitaría que Naruto lo tocara en cada vez más lugares en lapsos cada vez más cortos de tiempo. —Tienes que tocarme.

El rubio le besó el mentón, aferrando sus manos a sus caderas.

— ¿Qué… necesitas que haga? —le preguntó, esperando que le dijera lo que necesitaba de manera específica.

—No lo sé. —admitió, removiéndose incómodo y luego jadeando al sentir la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

El ojiazul reaccionó a la sensación moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente, permitiéndole sentir lo duro que estaba por él. Entonces comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Naruto contoneando las caderas y dejando que este recorriera su cuello y hombros con sus labios. Las manos del alfa se aferraron en sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba y ayudándole un poco a moverse.

La sensación de sus miembros rozarse sin cesar aun con la tela de por medio hizo que corrientes eléctricas le recorrieran el cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. Apenas podía controlar su irregular respiración y su boca había quedado entreabierta intentando capturar todo el aire que le fuera posible.

Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, con Naruto siendo lo único que podía reconocer de sus alrededores. Sus caderas moviéndose contra él, buscando como aumentar el contacto, y sus manos como aloe vera contra su piel ardiente. Le escuchaba gemir y murmurar su nombre contra su piel mientras succionaba y lamía todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Probablemente ya le hubiera dejado varias marcas, pero en esos momentos no le molestaba ni un poco.

— _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_ —lo escuchó repetir una y otra vez, sin parar.

Sí, definitivamente el contacto de sus cuerpos de ese modo se sentía mucho mejor. Se tomó el tiempo para deslizar su mano por el bien forzado abdomen de su alfa y subir hasta su pecho, necesitando sentir más de él a cada minuto. Sintió una de las manos del rubio bajar de sus caderas a sus nalgas, acariciando tentativamente primero y luego apretándole para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos se habían vuelto casi frenéticos y, cuando los colmillos de Naruto presionaron suavemente contra la marca de su cuello, sintió su cuerpo convulsionar en pequeños espasmos y se aferró al rubio como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ese orgasmo había sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, su cuerpo aún temblaba y no registró el momento en que el alfa había dejado de moverse para rodearlo con sus brazos y descansar su barbilla en su hombro. También estaba respirando agitado y podía sentir la humedad del sudor en su piel pero, sobre todo, aun podía sentir su dureza clavarse contra él.

Se apartó un poco para poder verlo. Los ojos de Naruto estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Aun así, y sabiendo que se había quedado a medias, no hizo ningún otro movimiento además de mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El Uchiha se preguntó entonces cómo se vería el en los ojos de Naruto, si lo vería tan hermoso como el rubio le parecía en esos momentos. O tal vez serían las hormonas haciendo que su mente vagara más de la cuenta. Fuera como fuese, no le gustó la sensación de dejar al alfa a medias. Sabía que Naruto se había puesto duro las veces anteriores que lo había tocado, pero al ver que el ojiazul no decía nada había decidido no mencionarlo tampoco.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Esta vez ambos se habían estimulado juntos y, si la humedad en el bulto del pantalón de Naruto era señal de algo, era que él tampoco estaba muy lejos de correrse, y se había detenido al ver que él ya se había corrido.

Sin decir nada, se bajó del regazo de Naruto y, con un movimiento decidido, llevó su mano al elástico de sus pantalones para bajarlos y dejar su polla al descubierto.

— ¡H-Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó este, aturdido por la sorpresa. — ¡Espera! —le sujetó la muñeca en un agarre tembloroso. —No tienes que hacerlo…

Sasuke le miró unos segundos, sus expresión seria. Los ojos de Naruto le dirigieron una mirada suplicante y avergonzada.

—Hn.

Entonces rodeó su miembro con su mano y lo apretó con suavidad, escuchando como al alfa se le quedaba atorado un sonido en la garganta. Luego, ante su perpleja mirada, se inclinó y descendió hasta alcanzarlo con su boca, su lengua acariciando tentativamente la punta.

— ¡S-Sasuke! —fue el grito de Naruto, su voz rondando entre la sorpresa y el aturdimiento.

Intentó apartarlo empujando sus hombros, pero el Uchiha se mantuvo firme en su posición y no le dio otra opción que abrir un poco las piernas para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas.

Los suspiros y jadeos de Naruto mientras lo tomaba en su boca fueron suficiente para motivarlo a seguir. Deslizó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, acompañando los movimientos con su mano, sintiendo el pulso y la dureza del pene de su alfa entre sus dedos.

Sintió el cuerpo del Uzumaki revolverse cuando lo introdujo de lleno en su boca y le succionó con suavidad, las manos del rubio pronto enredándose en su pelo en una súplica silenciosa para que no parara.

— _Aah_ … ¡Sasuke! —gimió, sus ojos entreabiertos deleitándose con la imagen de su compañero chupándole como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera probado jamás. —E-Espera, me voy a…

En respuesta, el omega le chupó con más fuerza, sintiendo como las manos en su cabeza se aferraban a él y como el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba y se convulsionaba. Sintió un líquido caliente y espeso en su boca, prueba de su orgasmo, y decidió tragar mientras lo seguía acariciando para alargar su placer lo más que pudiera.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, el rubio lo sorprendió tomándole del rostro y uniendo sus labios con desesperación. Sus pulgares le acariciaron amorosamente los pómulos mientras su boca era recorrida por su lengua, suspiros quedándose atascados en su garganta.

Cuando la boca del ojiazul abandonó la suya, se sintió mareado. La cabeza le daba miles de vueltas y el fuerte aroma a alfa, a cítricos, a tierra húmeda, a madera… A un campo siendo gentilmente acariciado por el sol de la mañana… Le estaba nublando los sentidos. Sabía que su consciencia le abandonaría pronto, pero tal vez sería antes de lo que pensaba ahora que tenía un alfa acompañándole durante estos desafortunados momentos.

Pero no importaba. Siempre y cuando ese alfa fuera Naruto, su compañero, no importaba.

* * *

El resto de la tarde parecía haberle dado un respiro a Sasuke, porque solo volvió a pedirle a Naruto que lo tocara dos veces más antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos al sueño.

Cuando el sol volvió a salir en el horizonte, Sasuke despertó sin tener energías suficientes para levantarse del futón. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, incluso más que el día anterior, y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa.

Naruto se había apresurado a llevarle agua y algo de comer para que no se deshidratara y recuperara algo de energía, pero apenas había podido sentarse y necesitó que su compañero le ayudara a sujetarse. Sin embargo, sí tuvo fuerzas para discutir sobre la abominación de dulce que el alfa intentaba ofrecerle. Este argumentó que había escuchado que los omegas en celo necesitaban mucha azúcar para poder sobrellevar las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero a él le importaba un soberano cacahuate y le obligó a traerle algo más para comer.

Al terminar, decidió volver a recostarse entre las sábanas, meditando si tal vez debiese decirle a Naruto de lleno que lo follara de una sola vez antes de comenzar a agonizar por la fiebre. El contacto constante y los seguidos orgasmos ayudaban a que la fiebre se estabilizara un poco, pero no demasiado. Además, conforme se acercaba al pico de su celo, esta iba en considerable aumento. Si le pedía al rubio que lo cogiera en ese momento, su fiebre se reduciría lo suficiente como para que pudiera descansar al menos algunas horas.

No se atrevería a hacerlo, en todo caso. Ya de por sí sentía que estaba abusando de sus límites con el hecho de haberle pedido pasar su celo con él. Tuvo que haberle llamado para reunirse mucho antes de estar en esta situación, pero no se había sentido preparado aún para hacerlo. Hubieran logrado pasar algún tiempo juntos viajando para poder reacostumbrarse el uno al otro.

En fin, sin importar lo que hubiera podido ser, ya se encontraban ahí. Naruto le olfateaba distraídamente sin tocarlo, probablemente aprovechando que no le estaba prestando atención para aspirar el aroma a celo que estaba seguro podría sentirse a varios metros de distancia fuera de la cabaña. Por suerte, estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización para que no tuvieran que preocuparse demasiado por eso.

Su mano subió hasta rozar el mentón del rubio, quien parpadeó aturdido al desconcentrarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada azulada buscó la de su compañero, quien tenía los parpados semicerrados y una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular, de acorde con su respiración. El bulto en sus pantalones se alzaba bastante evidente, esperando que algo de atención fuera dirigido a él.

— ¿Quieres que…?—comenzó a preguntar el rubio.

—Sí. —el pelinegro lo cortó, su tono de voz impaciente.

Naruto se inclinó para besarlo despacio, sintiendo como Sasuke separaba sus labios y le permitía explorar su húmeda cavidad con lentitud y paciencia.

—Estás ardiendo. —comentó al soltar sus labios, su mano dirigiéndose a la frente del Uchiha y una ola de preocupación azotándole por lo alarmante de su temperatura.

—Cállate. —masculló en voz baja, sintiendo su cuerpo quemar por la necesidad.

Naruto no volvió a mencionar palabra, sino que volvió a besarle en los labios y luego se arrodilló para llevar sus manos al elástico del pantalón del Uchiha y deslizarlo por sus piernas, quitándoselo por completo.

Hasta ahora, esta era la primera vez que le veía enteramente sin ropa. El omega abrió lo suficiente las piernas para que el alfa se arrodillará entre ellas y no pareció importarle demasiado el estar completamente expuesto ante él. Tal vez porque la fiebre no lo dejaba pensar demasiado a estas alturas.

El aroma de su humedad lo golpeó como un ladrillo, mareándolo al instante. Su entrepierna estaba empapada a esas alturas, algo del brillante lubricante natural deslizándose por sus muslos. El rubio llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, acariciándolo despacio, sintiendo a Sasuke tensar su cuerpo y aferrarse a las sábanas con su mano. Entonces lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a bombear, devolviéndole el favor que le había hecho el día anterior y deslizando su lengua por la punta mientras su mano acariciaba la base.

El sabor salado de su compañero se le antojó delicioso, y se preguntó fugazmente si más abajo también sabría así de bien. O tal vez supiera mejor.

Sus mano libre le acarició el interior de sus muslos, sujetándole al mismo tiempo mientras se retorcía y boqueaba y se sacudía. Su lengua serpenteó desde la base hasta la punta, introduciéndolo en su boca de nuevo y chupando la dureza de su piel.

Cuando Sasuke se arqueó mascullando su nombre y su semilla le salpicó el rostro, se limitó a suavizar los movimientos de su mano y a lamer con delicadeza la cabeza de su miembro. Al alzar su vista hacia su compañero, este le miraba con ojos brillantes y la boca abierta, intentando recuperar el aire. Luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos, y supo que estaba tan agotado que se había quedado dormido.

Le besó el abdomen con cuidado y luego se levantó para buscar algún paño que ponerle en la frente mientras dormía y como limpiarse un poco.

Para cuando Sasuke despertó de nuevo, volvió a instalarse entre sus piernas para masturbarlo con sus manos, su boca recorriendo sus muslos, dejando chupetones por donde sea que sus labios acariciaran. El cuerpo de su compañero temblaba debajo de él, el placer recorriéndole por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Su mano no sería suficiente. Probablemente su boca tampoco. Sin embargo, no haría nada más hasta que Sasuke se lo pidiera directamente. Y parece que los pensamientos del pelinegro no estaban muy alejados de los suyos, porque pronto escuchó su voz en medio de los jadeos.

—N-Naruto…—habló, entrecortado. —Necesito que…—pareció quedarse sin aliento unos segundos. —Mierda. —masculló.

El rubio pareció entenderle a pesar de todo, porque llevó una de sus manos a su entrada, sus dedos empapándose con sus fluidos, y acarició despacio en círculos.

— ¿Quieres que te toque aquí? —preguntó para asegurarse, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio, tratando de regular su respiración. Naruto tomó ese silencio como una afirmación e introdujo un dedo despacio.

—M-Maldición. —exclamó con voz perdida el omega, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Metió y sacó su dedo despacio, sintiendo las paredes internas de su compañero aprisionar su dedo y rodearlo de ardiente calor. Estaba tan húmedo y tan caliente que introducir un segundo dedo no le costó ningún tipo de trabajo. Su interior le absorbía con avaricia, exigiéndole que no parara, que ni se le ocurriera apartarse.

Un tercer dedo se abrió paso entre sus piernas y el alfa no pudo evitar la tentación de acercar su boca para probarlo. En el instante en que su lengua le acarició se convulsionó, los dedos de sus pies curvándose y todos sus músculos tensándose.

Estuvo a punto de separarse de él al darse cuenta que ya se había corrido, pero la mano de Sasuke le sujetó de sus cabellos mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando en pequeños espasmos.

 _—No te detengas._ —logró articular, sintiendo su voz comenzarle a fallar.

Entonces no lo hizo.

Curvó los dedos que seguían en su interior y lamió entre sus glúteos despacio, saboreándole con la lengua al tiempo que se ahogaba en la fuente de su aroma. La mano en su miembro retomó sus movimientos, estimulándolo entonces con sus dedos y su lengua hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Lo último que la cabeza del Uchiha logró registrar antes de volver a correrse, fue la voz de Naruto preguntándole si estaba bien. Después de eso, puede que su mente ya estuviera demasiado lejos de su alcance, porque solo podía recordar oscuridad.

* * *

Supo que el celo de Sasuke había llegado al punto máximo cuando, en algún punto durante la noche, un cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo le despertó. Sus pupilas se dilataron automáticamente al aspirar el aroma a celo y excitación que había en el aire, rodeándole como un capullo del cual no quería escapar jamás.

Diablos, si antes creía que Sasuke olía bien, no se comparaba con como olía ahora. Su aroma era totalmente delicioso, y lo llamaba y lo atraía como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Supuso que si era así como Sasuke había olido durante su primer celo, con razón había cedido a sus más bajos instintos, a pesar de haber sido tan joven.

Sintió el brazo de su compañero aferrarse a él mientras le restregaba su erección en la cadera, con el rostro enterrado profundamente en su cuello.

—S-Sasuke…—murmuró con voz ronca, sintiéndose extasiado.

—Alfa…

Supuso que si el pelinegro estaba llamándolo así era porque su mente ya le había abandonado, dejándole a la merced de sus instintos. Su omega interior, que era quien había tomado las riendas de su cuerpo, reconocía la presencia de su alfa y estaba desesperado por su atención.

—Alfa, por favor…

Entonces le separó de sí para poder verlo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y eso lo pudo apreciar en el ojo que poseía su rinnegan. Tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y estaba jadeando. Trató de buscar algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos que le dijera que alguna parte de su conciencia seguía presente, que recordaría lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, pero su mirada estaba tan nublada por el deseo que no pudo identificar nada más.

Sasuke sabía que no estaría en su sano juicio durante su celo, y confió en Naruto para que le cuidará sabiendo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él sin que pudiera defenderse de ninguna manera. Estar al tanto de esto hizo que su pecho se oprimiera y sintiera que lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Su compañero confiaba en el plenamente, y eso no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle dicha.

Abrumado por la sensación que lo embargaba, tomó su rostro con las manos y le acercó para besarle los labios, pasando su lengua por estos en un cálido contacto para luego separarse y besar su mejilla.

—Estoy aquí.

Su omega ronroneó de gusto al estar en los brazos de su alfa luego de tantos años de negligencia.

—Estoy aquí, Sasuke. —repitió, besando su otra mejilla. —Y cuidaré de ti.

Volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso húmedo y hambriento, acariciando su lengua y tragando el gemido que escapó de la boca del pelinegro. Le acarició el rostro con las manos, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba su piel y trazando círculos con sus pulgares. Estaba ardiendo por la fiebre.

Con cuidado, bajó sus manos para tomarle de las caderas y le empujó hasta que su espalda quedara tumbada sobre las sábanas. Su omega le abrió las piernas de forma instintiva, para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. Al hacerlo, el olor de su humedad le golpeó de lleno en sus fosas nasales y gruñó de tan solo imaginárselo, sintiendo como solo respirar su aroma lo había puesto duro.

Al escucharlo gruñir, su compañero dejó al descubierto su cuello en un acto sumiso, para apaciguarle. Al tener su níveo cuello a la vista, adornado con su marca, no perdió tiempo en acariciarle con su lengua, sintiendo el pulso latir a través de su piel, al mismo tiempo que empujaba suavemente con las caderas, frotándose contra la erección del Uchiha.

La mano del azabache se aferraba en su espalda, mientras suaves jadeos escapaban de sus labios. El rubio le besó el mentón y volvió a bajar hasta su marca, presionando sus colmillos contra la piel sin llegar a romperla, sintiendo como su omega se arqueaba debajo de él.

—Por favor…—rogó.

Sabía que Sasuke ya no estaba para muchos juegos previos, que le necesitaba dentro de él ya, que esa sería la única forma de aliviarlo. Esto le puso nervioso, puesto que para él era como su primera vez juntos, y al igual que su verdadera primera vez, el pelinegro probablemente tampoco la recordaría. Pero él sí.

Entonces se separó lo suficiente para llevar las manos al borde de la camisa que tenía puesta para quitársela, sacándosela por los hombros y haciendo lo mismo con la de su compañero, que solo se dejó hacer. Repitió la acción con los pantalones de ambos, dejándoles como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Luego de que Sasuke se hubiera dormido horas atrás, le había limpiado y vestido para que estuviera más cómodo, y había hecho igual consigo mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue algo un poco tonto, considerando que la ropa ya se había perdido en algún lugar del suelo de la cabaña.

Observó la piel suave y cremosa de Sasuke saludándole, su erección enrojecida alzándose contra su vientre, las marcas que le había hecho anteriormente en sus muslos, cuello y pecho decorándole. Deseó por ese instante tener el sharingan para poder grabar esa imagen a fuego en su mente, no olvidar ningún detalle jamás.

Su omega ronroneó cuando volvió a colocarse sobre él, sintiendo el cálido contacto entre sus cuerpos sin ninguna tela de por medio. Volvió a frotarse contra su alfa, en un llamado silencioso a que le acariciara. Sus pechos se rozaron en un contacto suave pero ardiente, y el rubio pudo sentir los duros pezones de su compañero clavarse en su piel.

Naruto le besó las coloradas mejillas y luego deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios. Cuando estos se separaron para darle la bienvenida, la lengua de su compañero le saludó, dejándose acariciar. Le saboreó despacio, perdiéndose en su sabor y su suavidad, sintiendo como su contraparte le buscaba hambriento.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta sus muslos, acariciando la piel con delicadeza antes de deslizarse hasta donde más le necesitaba. Su omega gimió contra sus labios y empujó sus caderas, suplicando porque lo tocara. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su entrada, empapándose de su humedad, consiguiendo que otro gruñido retumbara en el pecho del rubio mientras atrapaba el labio inferior de su compañero con sus colmillos, que hacía rato se habían alargado.

Introdujo dos dedos, a pesar de saber que el pelinegro no necesitaba realmente la preparación a estas alturas de su celo. Su entrada cedió sin ningún tipo de dificultad, palpitando a su alrededor, rogando por ser llenada. Agregó un dedo más y comenzó a moverlos despacio de adentro hacia afuera, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía y la mano que se aferraba a su espalda le clavaba las uñas.

Le besó la clavícula mientras curveaba los dedos para frotar sus paredes interiores. Luego, succionó su piel, dejando una marca que le acarició con los dientes, sus dedos moviéndose rítmicamente mientras el pelinegro jadeaba y me movía contra él, queriendo que llegara más profundo.

Sacó sus dedos un segundo después y los llevó a sus labios, limpiando de ellos la esencia de su compañero, que se limitó a observarle con la mirada perdida. Solo los había introducido para estar seguro de que su omega en verdad estuviera listo, sabía que si lo estimulaba solo con sus dígitos no sería suficiente para aliviarlo, así que continuar no tenía sentido.

—Sasuke. —le llamó.

Los ojos del aludido se enfocaron en los suyos sin llegar a verlo realmente. Era como si su mirada lo atravesara, como si realmente no pudiera identificarlo. Aun así, Naruto quiso decírselo.

—Te amo. —le besó un pómulo. —Te amo, de veras. —dio un par de caricias a su propio miembro antes de alinearlo con la entrada de su compañero, que se revolvió al sentirlo frotar la punta de arriba abajo, alertándole de lo que sucedería. —Te amo, Sasuke.

Unió sus labios en un beso corto, dulce, lleno de cariño. Y entonces se introdujo de una sola vez, sintiendo como los músculos calientes y húmedos se abrían para él y lo aprisionaban, como diciéndole que justo ahí era su lugar, que ahí era donde debía estar.

—Ugh. —fue el gemido que se escapó de los labios del omega al sentir su interior dar paso a la virilidad de su alfa, llenándolo por completo, haciéndole ronronear una vez más.

El rubio alfa sintió de nuevo como sus ojos le ardieron por las lágrimas, sintiéndose más unido a su compañero que nunca. Quiso abrazarle y no volver a soltarle jamás en su vida, quedarse en sus brazos por el resto de la eternidad hasta volver a encontrarse después de la muerte.

Apartó las caderas de manera temblorosa antes de volver a empujar contra él, sintiéndole aferrarse con más fuerza a su espalda. Entonces comenzó a moverse despacio, tratando de acostumbrar a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y a la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Su compañero le seguía el ritmo con las caderas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

Al ver su cuello expuesto, el rubio se inclinó para pasar su lengua sobre él, saboreando el calor de su piel y luego bajando para besarle la clavícula, donde sus colmillos le acariciaron despacio. Succionó ese tramo de piel, dejando una marca rojiza, mientras sus manos sujetaban las caderas de su omega, tratando de no apresurar el ritmo aún. Quería sentirlo, memorizar cada sensación y cada parte de su cuerpo. Quería saborear el momento lo más que pudiera.

—Alfa…—susurró sin aire. —Por favor, más. —trató de empujar sus caderas un poco más fuerte. —Te necesito.

Lástima que el momento no le permitiría tomarse su tiempo. Su omega necesitaba que lo follara con más fuerza, no tendría la paciencia de hacer el amor despacio como a él le gustaría.

—Está bien. —cedió, enderezándose un poco para enterrar sus rodillas en el futón. —Rodéame con tus piernas.

Su compañero le obedeció instantáneamente, rodeándole la cadera con las piernas. Naruto sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos e inhaló profundamente antes arremeter contra él, golpeando su interior con fuerza.

— _¡Ah!_ —la espalda del pelinegro se arqueó cuando el placer le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica desde lo más profundo de su interior hasta la punta de sus dedos, dejándole sin aire.

El alfa no se detuvo. Apretó con fuerza su agarre y continuó moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, sin llegar a sacar toda su longitud del cálido interior de su omega, sino solo lo necesario para volver a empujar y que la punta de su pene le golpeara donde más lo necesitaba, sintiéndolo tensarse debajo de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en lo cálido, húmedo y apretado que Sasuke se sentía a su alrededor, enloqueciéndole. Le succionaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y los sonidos que hacían sus caderas cada vez que chocaban, piel contra piel, solo lograban encenderlo más. El pelinegro se aferraba con fuerza con sus piernas, mientras su mano ahora sujetaba firmemente su muñeca izquierda.

—Ung, _aah_ …—los sonidos que escapaban de entre sus labios en forma de suaves gemidos eran como música para sus oídos y, al mismo tiempo, un fuerte contraste con los dos días anteriores, durante los cuales Sasuke se había limitado a jadear y no se había permitido expresarse libremente con su voz. Quería seguir escuchándolo, que expresara vocalmente el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir, que supiera que su alfa sabía cómo complacer a su omega.

Sentía como sus instintos también comenzaban a apoderarse de él, tal vez en consecuencia de estar respirando el olor a celo y a sexo, que era tan pesado en el aire que se sentía como una droga. Pero no quería dejarse llevar, quería estar al cien de sus acciones para asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviera bien. Había prometido que lo cuidaría, y necesitaba tener el control de sí mismo para poder hacerlo.

—Nng, a-alfa…—Sasuke definitivamente no estaba ayudándole. — _Aah…_

Tenerle así, tan dispuesto y tan sumiso, hacía que su alfa interior gruñera con aprobación, queriendo salir y dominarle, marcarle por todos lados, que su olor quedara tan impregnado en su cuerpo que nadie jamás pudiera cuestionar a quién pertenecía ese omega hermoso y perfecto que en esos momentos se le estaba entregando de una manera tan dócil, arqueándose contra él y gimiendo para él y solo para él.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, recorriendo el cuerpo de su omega con la vista, deleitándose al ver las marcas que habían hecho sus labios y cómo su piel estaba ruborizada, cómo su cuerpo botaba debido a sus embestidas, cómo su boca entreabierta estaba hinchada por sus besos y dejaba escapar jadeos y gemidos, y cómo sus ojos lo miraban, llenos de puro deseo y lujuria.

Se veía tan bien así, y casi deseó que pudiera verle así todo el tiempo. Pero Sasuke se miraba igual de hermoso en todas sus facetas: cuando sonreía para él, cuando ocultaba sus emociones con esa máscara de indiferencia, cuando estaba enojado… Incluso cuando la ira y el odio le nublaban la mente, incluso cuando intentó matarlo y cuando había estado perdido… Incluso así se veía hermoso y le quitaba el aire.

Disminuyó un poco el ritmo para recorrer su vientre y su pecho con su mano derecha, y se inclinó para besar su hombro, bajando luego por su pecho para acariciar uno de sus pezones con los dientes, estimulándolo después con la lengua. El cuerpo de su compañero le respondió estremeciéndose ante su tacto.

—Sasuke… _Nng._ —su nombre se le escapó en un jadeo. Volvió a besarle el cuello. —Te sientes tan bien. —murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo. — ¿Te gusta así, Sasuke? —volvió a empujar profundo, llenándole.

— ¡S-Sí! —el pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el calor acumularse más y más en su bajo vientre.

Naruto le sintió contraerse a su alrededor y presintió que estaba cerca.

Su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos y envolvió su duro miembro con suavidad, acariciándole despacio al principio y luego al mismo ritmo que movía sus caderas, sintiendo las palpitaciones en su palma.

No necesitó mucho, ya que unos instantes después su cuerpo se convulsionó y los abdómenes de ambos se vieron cubiertos con su orgasmo. Su boca se abrió en un gemido silencioso al correrse, y su cuerpo tembló al seguir siendo follado sin pausa, embriagado por el placer.

El rubio pasó su lengua por la marca en el cuello de su omega, mientras disfrutaba las contracciones de su cuerpo alrededor de su miembro, sabiendo que su orgasmo también estaba a solo segundos de golpearle con fuerza, pero no esperó lo siguiente que salió de la boca de su compañero.

— ¡Muérdeme! —le exigió. —Muérdeme, tómame. —la voz le tembló. —Márcame. —lo último fue casi un sollozo.

Naruto no pudo rebatirle y enterró sus colmillos con fuerza en su piel, encima de la marca. Sintió los colmillos de Sasuke perforándole la piel apenas instantes después, y luego sintió el placer estallar por todo su cuerpo, su nudo hinchándose y enterrándose en lo más profundo del cuerpo de su compañero, manteniéndoles unidos. Las garras de Sasuke se le enterraron en la espalda haciéndole sangrar mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de él.

El vínculo que le unía a su compañero se tensó, y luego fue como si una corriente eléctrica o un rayo pasara a través de ambos, alterando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su marca palpitaba y sintió la presencia de Sasuke aún más intensamente que antes. Fue como haber reafirmado su enlace. Luego de años sin el otro, al fin volvían a estar en sincronía.

Rodeó con sus brazos a su omega y retiró sus colmillos, lamiéndole la herida que acababa de hacerle, tratando de recuperar la respiración y sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo. Entonces se separó para poder ver sus ojos, y casi entra en pánico con la imagen que encontró.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba cubierto de lágrimas que caían como cascadas sin parar.

Solo había visto a Sasuke llorar dos veces antes: cuando su familia fue asesinada y luego de que lucharan en el Valle del Fin, al perder ambos sus brazos.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó, alarmado. — ¡¿Te he hecho daño?! —eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

En respuesta, el pelinegro lo atrajo hacia sí y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, rozando su pulso con la nariz.

—No te vayas. —suplicó con voz rota. —Quédate, por favor.

— ¿Qué? —estaba confundido.

Él jamás se había ido, nunca le había dejado. Sasuke se marchó por su cuenta de la aldea, con la intención de dejar todo atrás, y él hizo todo por alcanzarle, por recuperarle.

—Eres mi alfa. —susurró contra su piel. —Yo te pertenezco. No vuelvas a dejarme.

Entonces lo comprendió.

La mente de Sasuke seguía estando dormida y era su omega quien hablaba por él.

Su omega interior, que había sido abandonado por años en lo más profundo sí. Había sufrido todos esos años la ausencia de su alfa y ahora que lo tenía, le abrumaba el miedo de que fuera a dejarlo una vez más, de volver a perder a su compañero. Años sufriendo en silencio, añorando a quien estaba del otro lado de su vínculo. Vínculo que había sido corrompido por la marca maldita de Orochimaru, que le había impedido sentirle.

Su parte omega no comprendía por qué de pronto se había visto apartada de su compañero, solo sabía que le necesitaba y que ambos se pertenecían. No tenía sentido la distancia, no tenía sentido la separación.

—Por favor. —volvió a rogarle.

—Estoy aquí. —le contestó enseguida. —No me iré, estoy aquí. —le besó el cabello y sintió como se relajaba entre sus brazos. —Eres mío, yo cuidaré siempre de ti.

El omega solo se apretó contra él, buscando su contacto a pesar de que ambos técnicamente seguían unidos. Lo sintió frotarse contra su hombro, humedeciéndole con sus lágrimas, pero con un suave ronroneo brotando de su pecho. Le acarició la espalda con cuidado, repitiéndole una y otra vez que jamás lo abandonaría.

Esperó a que su nudo bajara para poder salir de su interior y recostarse junto a su compañero en el futón. Este ya estaba dormido para entonces, así que solo lo atrajo hacia sí con cuidado, permitiendo que se acurrucara contra su pecho.

Aún tenía fiebre, pero se había reducido considerablemente. Viéndolo tan relajado y sabiendo que todo se encontraba bien, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un rato él también.

* * *

Al volver a despertar, probablemente una o dos horas después, Sasuke seguía profundamente dormido contra su pecho. Le besó la frente sudorosa y se desenvolvió de su abrazo, dejándole la almohada que había ocupado para que su aroma se quedara con él y le tranquilizara.

Se sentó siguiendo aún entre sábanas y se sintió sudado y pegajoso, pero con lo elevado que seguía en instintos no le importó demasiado. Tenía el abdomen cubierto del semen de su compañero, y estaba seguro de que las sábanas estaban tan sucias que en circunstancias normales se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

Poniéndose en pie estiró sus músculos y buscó su pantalón en el suelo de madera. Si bien solo estaban ellos dos, no le hacía gracia pasearse desnudo dentro de la cabaña. Cuando lo encontró volvió a ponérselo y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que su clon había traído algo de comer, ya que su estómago le estaba reclamando atención.

También partió algo de fruta para Sasuke y apartó una botella de agua para cuando despertara de nuevo. Sabía que necesitaría comer e hidratarse y esperaba que, a pesar de su estado, no le pusiera muchos baches cuando le ofreciera la comida.

Mientras tanto se dedicó a hacerse un par de sándwiches con atún y mermelada. Una combinación extraña, pero ya que solo tenía enlatados, tendría que arreglarse con eso al menos hasta que el celo de Sasuke remitiera y pudieran ir a buscar comida a alguna villa. Ramen, en especial. Le preparó a Sasuke también un sándwich, pero solo con jalea, recordando que aquel médico le había recomendado que le diera bastante azúcar.

Sasuke odiaba lo dulce, pero lo haría tragárselo aunque no quisiera.

Cuando estaba terminando su último bocado, escuchó como su compañero se removía entre las sábanas, probablemente al estar notando su ausencia. Tomó el sándwich, la fruta y el agua y se acercó al manojo de sábanas donde el pelinegro se encontraba aún acurrucado.

Este abrió los párpados y sus ojos disparejos le saludaron, todavía adormilados.

—Hey. —le saludó, una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Los ojos de su compañero le observaron aturdidos por unos momentos, pero luego apoyó la mano en el suelo con intención de incorporarse. El rubio se apresuró a dejar el agua junto a ellos y a ayudarle con su mano libre, mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba apoyándose contra él, dejando escapar un suave ronroneo gustoso.

—Come. —le pidió, tendiéndole lo que le había traído.

Le sorprendió verle comer sin rechistar, a pesar de que creyó que tendría que obligarle a tragar lo dulce que le ofrecía. Sin embargo, comió en silencio y se terminó todo. Entonces le tendió la botella de agua destapada y casi se la acaba de un solo trago.

Le acarició la espalda, trazando círculos en su piel, mientras él se acomodaba recostando su frente contra su cabeza. El brazo de su compañero lo rodeó, aferrándose a él una vez más, y su mejilla se restregó con suavidad contra la suya en una muestra instintiva de cariño a la que no pudo evitar corresponder, sintiendo un ronroneo brotar también de su pecho.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más, hasta que la nariz del Uchiha bajara a restregarse contra su cuello y le escuchara soltar un gemido contra su garganta.

— _Mmm…_ Alfa…

Su aroma le estaba embriagando, incluso más ahora que olía tanto a él. Estaba seguro de que no había parte del cuerpo de Sasuke que no oliera como él, y eso hacía que su alfa interior gruñera posesivo y orgulloso.

—Te necesito…—suplicó contra su cuello, su lengua saboreando el sabor salado de la piel de su alfa.

El ojiazul asintió, tragando duro, mientras permitía a su omega recorrer su cuello con los labios. Puede que ya se hubieran acostado no tanto tiempo atrás, y que antes de eso se hubieran tocado bastante, pero la situación todavía lo hacía sentir algo nervioso. Sin embargo, sabía que su omega lo necesitaba y era su deber asegurarse de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Acomódate en el nido. —le ordenó con voz baja. —Solo me llevaré esto. —dijo tomando la botella y trastos vacíos entre sus manos.

Su omega le obedeció y le soltó, y él aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie y llevarse lo demás. Al darse la vuelta para regresar con Sasuke, la escena que lo recibió casi lo tira de espaldas. Deseó en ese instante que Sasuke en verdad no recordara nada de lo que había hecho durante su celo, porque definitivamente no iba a poder volver a verlo a la cara sin morir de vergüenza.

Su compañero se había acomodado entre las sábanas tal y como le había pedido, pero con el pecho pegado al futón y las caderas en el aire. Su rostro estaba girado de manera que podía observarle mientras este buscaba su aprobación con su mirada. No es que la vista estuviera mal, pero demonios, que iba a matarlo si seguía comportándose así.

Tenía a su completa merced la vista de su trasero expuesto, su entrada empapada y aún dejando escapar algo de su semen de la primera ronda. Su espalda curveada de una manera exquisita, entregándose a él y esperando que lo montara.

Sip, definitivamente iba a matarlo.

— _Alfa…_ —gimió y Naruto casi se derritió ahí mismo.

—Ten algo de compasión. —se lamentó, arrodillándose detrás de él y acariciándole los muslos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, quemándole con su tacto, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su espalda baja. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido, y Sasuke se apoyó ligeramente sobre su codo para poder verle por encima de su hombro. Naruto pudo ver en sus pupilas que seguía esperando algún indicio de que estaba complaciéndole con la manera en que se le presentaba, así que le dio otro beso justo en la curvatura de sus glúteos y luego se alzó para inclinarse sobre él, un brazo a cada lado para sujetarse y no aplastarlo.

Le besó el hombro, luego la nuca, y luego le agasajó.

—Estás perfecto así. —murmuró contra su piel. —Tan húmedo y listo para mí. —le acarició el pulso con los colmillos y frotó su erección entre sus nalgas, encima de su entrada, empapándose con los fluidos combinados de ambos. —Mmm… Así es, buen chico. —le alabó al sentirlo mover también las caderas contra él.

Su omega ronroneó, satisfecho por sus palabras, mientras jadeos escapaban de sus labios ante la estimulación que su alfa le brindaba.

—Nng… Por favor…

Entonces llevó una mano a su cadera y se introdujo hasta el fondo, viendo cómo su espalda se arqueaba en respuesta y cómo echaba su cabeza para atrás, un gemido muriendo en su garganta y escapándosele de manera silenciosa.

Sus caderas chocaron una y otra vez, sin descansar. Los dedos de Naruto se le clavaron en las caderas para sujetarlo en su lugar, aunque no es como si tuviera la intención de escapar. Sus muslos estaban empapados con su humedad y su piel se veía perlada por el sudor. De sus labios solo salían gemidos y pequeños sollozos, y el único pensamiento en su mente era complacer y dejarse dominar por su alfa, al cual al fin había recuperado.

—Sasuke, _ugh…_ —sentía como las paredes internas de su compañero le quemaban, pero era una sensación tan adictiva que no creía ser capaz de parar. —V-Ven aquí. —balbuceó, deteniéndose un segundo en su interior.

El Uchiha se apoyó en su único brazo, que estaba tembloroso, para intentar acercarse, pero su compañero le pasó un brazo por el abdomen y otro por el pecho, irguiéndole hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con su delantera. Gimió por el contacto y tomó el brazo derecho de su compañero para que le rodeara el cuello.

—Sujétame. —le dijo antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo.

Su mano izquierda recorrió su abdomen y la derecha le pellizcó los pezones. Su lengua se resbaló por su hermoso y expuesto cuello, y sus embestidas no pararon. Su miembro le penetró una y otra vez en esa posición, y Naruto no dejaba de besarle, lamerle y gemir contra su piel.

—M-Maldita sea. —sus estocadas se volvieron temblorosas pero no perdieron fuerza. La mano en su abdomen regresó a su cadera para aferrarse allí, intentando controlar el ritmo. —Mierda, Sasuke… _aah_ … Estás tan húmedo y estrecho…—la voz le salió rasposa. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…—le repitió una y otra vez.

Su compañero se retorció y tembló entre sus brazos, sintió como su orgasmo le salpicaba. Pero siguió arremetiendo contra él, sintiendo como le apretaba cada vez más y cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su tacto. Le escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado que sonó como un lamento, la mano en su nuca aferrándose con fuerza para no soltarse.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía uno contra el otro. Jadeando, gimiendo, besando y lamiendo. Recorriéndose cada rincón y admirando cada curva, cada músculo.

El alfa entonces cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, vislumbrando brillitos bajo sus párpados, sintiendo como su cuerpo liberaba la tensión que había ido acumulando y como enterraba su nudo en su compañero, descargando su esencia y llenándole por completo. Sasuke tembló una vez más y supo que había vuelto a correrse al sentir la hinchazón de su miembro golpearle en la próstata como seda caliente.

Naruto le besó la mandíbula, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja segundos después.

Le abrazó con fuerza y luego hizo que se recostaran en el futón, espalda contra pecho. No lo soltó en ningún momento, y la mano de Sasuke terminó reposando encima de una de las suyas. El rubio decidió entonces entrelazar sus dedos y estrujar su mano con suavidad, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad con ese simple contacto.

Esta vez Naruto no se durmió, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y respirar el aroma de Sasuke con la nariz restregándole la nuca mientras él sí dormía. Y sonrió, sintiéndose feliz y privilegiado de poder cuidarle de la manera en que lo hacía.

Cuando el pelinegro despertó de nuevo, Naruto le dio agua y un pan con miel para que tuviera energía. Luego lo folló, su espalda contra el futón, sujetándole las rodillas contra su pecho, mientras Sasuke se volvía un desastre entre gemidos, sollozos y súplicas.

Le observó arquearse exquisitamente y echar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, como su cabello estaba revuelto como probablemente nunca lo había visto antes. Sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillantes con pequeñas lágrimas de placer. Era como una visión divina. Su pecho, cuello y hombros estaban cubiertos de las marcas de sus besos. Su abdomen estaba empapado con su semen por todas las veces que se había corrido ya. Su miembro enrojecido que se erguía orgulloso contrastando con su pálida piel.

— _Aaah…_ _Ugh… Nnng…—_ los gemidos que no dejaban de escapar de su garganta.

Empujó con fuerza, arremetiendo contra él y disfrutando de todas sus reacciones.

Sasuke era suyo. Era su omega, su compañero. No pensaba renunciar a él jamás en su vida, menos ahora que al fin lo había recuperado y que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Se corrió con fuerza, su nudo encadenándole a su compañero, quien temblaba y se retorcía al sentir su propio orgasmo azotarle de golpe junto a la gran hinchazón del rubio. Y cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotado, sabiendo que su alfa le cuidaría.

Naruto, al terminar y poder separarse de él, aprovechó que el pelinegro no se había dormido para cambiar las sábanas y limpiarlo un poco con un paño húmedo, para quitar el semen seco de su abdomen y el exceso de fluidos entre sus piernas y así pudiera estar más cómodo. Luego se acurrucaron juntos dentro del nido hasta que Sasuke volvió a rogarle que lo follara, esta vez ambos de costado con Naruto levantando una de sus piernas para tener mejor acceso, espalda contra pecho.

Al final del día, cerca de medianoche, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, entrelazados con las mantas y con el pelinegro descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del alfa mientras se rodeaban con los brazos y entrelazaban sus piernas.

* * *

Era de día cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, parpadeando constantemente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Su cuerpo se sentía agotado, algo adolorido y ligado. Tenía sed y tenía hambre, pero se sentía mucho mejor que cuando había recuperado la consciencia luego de aquel celo que pasó solo un año atrás. Se había despertado para solo conocer dolor, apenas había podido mover sus músculos, que se contraían como si sufriera de miles de calambres por todo el cuerpo, como cuchillas enterrándosele en la piel. El estómago le ardía y su garganta había estado totalmente seca.

Aquella vez también se había despertado lleno de suciedad, especialmente sus manos y su entrepierna. Todo pegajoso, lleno de tierra e incluso con heridas en las manos. Tuvo que suponer que su omega interior había intentado escapar de donde se había encerrado, sintiendo la necesidad de ir a buscar a su alfa, y había fracasado. Le tomó varias horas poder levantarse y hacer que sus pies lo llevaran a un río cercano para asearse, y le había tomado un par de días a su cuerpo para sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para reemprender su viaje.

Ahora, en cambio, se sentía bastante bien. Sí, algo cansado, sus músculos algo tensos, pero con una sensación de tranquilidad en su pecho que no había sentido antes. Era como un cálido y reconfortante abrigo que lo abrazaba con delicadeza, arrullándolo.

Intentó moverse, pero se vio aprisionado por dos brazos que lo atraían a un cuerpo cálido y familiar.

—Mmm… Sasuke…—murmuró su acompañante, todavía sin salir del mundo de los sueños.

Entonces su vista se dirigió a su acompañante y sus ojos encontraron en rostro durmiente de Naruto. Tenía el cabello revuelto, aún más que de costumbre, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Un hilillo de saliva de deslizaba por su boca semiabierta y terminaba en la almohada. Se veía tan tranquilo y tan pacífico que no pudo evitar quedársele mirando durante unos minutos más.

Sintió un leve palpitar en la base de su cuello, donde estaba su marca, y llevó su mano hasta ella, sus dedos rozando la herida que no era más solo una cicatriz, sino una mordida reciente. ¿Naruto lo había mordido durante el celo?

Su mirada bajó por el cuello acanelado del rubio en búsqueda de su propia marca, notando como también lucía bastante reciente, y le llamó la atención que su habilidad para curarse rápidamente no la hubiera cicatrizado ya. Al parecer, ambos habían vuelto a marcarse para reestablecer el vínculo, fortalecerlo.

Estiró la mano para tocar la marca en el cuello del ojiazul, pero en cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron este se removió, apretando ligeramente los ojos y dejando escapar gemido contra la almohada. Entonces, sus ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente y chocaron con los suyos, y el afecto que pudo ver reflejado en ellos lo dejó un segundo sin respiración.

Sus ojos de zafiros escanearon los suyos unos instantes y pareció distinguir algo en su mirada, porque abrió completamente los párpados, dejando de lado todo resquicio de sueño, y se incorporó levemente apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos.

— ¡Vuelves a ser tú! —exclamó y olfateó el aire. —Y ya no hueles más a celo.

—Hn. —fue su única respuesta y se giró para quedar recostado sobre su espalda.

—Sasuke… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua, comida, lo que sea?

—Quiero que te calles. —su voz le salió rasposa, como si su garganta estuviera muy gastada. —Y agua…—murmuró.

El alfa asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó en busca de agua para su compañero. Sasuke observó el techo distraído, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, y cuando volvió a parpadear Naruto ya se encontraba sentado de nuevo junto a él con una botella de agua destapada.

Se incorporó despacio, sintiendo como su trasero le dolía y maldijo a Naruto por una milésima de segundo antes de aceptar la botella y llevarla a sus labios. El agua le refrescó la boca y la garganta, y se sintió más aliviado luego de algunos tragos más. Al terminar, le regresó la botella a su compañero y este le enroscó la tapa y la dejó a un lado.

Se observaron durante algunos segundos que parecieron interminables. El aroma a sexo que rodeaba toda la cabaña le picaba la nariz, pero era cierto que su celo ya había remitido. Prueba de ello era que volvía a estar al tanto de sus acciones y ya no sentía una espesa neblina nublarle la mente con lujuria y deseo.

Vio en los ojos de Naruto la preocupación y la expectativa por saber cómo se encontraba, al igual que una profunda admiración que le hubiera hecho caer de rodillas de no ser porque se encontraba sentado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó al final, queriendo saber cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez que recordaba.

—No tanto, solo fue un día.

Eso le sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que en su último celo habían pasado al menos tres días desde que alcanzó el pico de su celo hasta que este terminó, aunque no podía estar seguro al cien por ciento. Supuso que había durado menos porque Naruto había cumplido su promesa, como sabía que lo haría. Le acompañó y le cuidó durante su celo y, al tener las atenciones de un alfa enfocadas en él, su celo fue mucho más corto.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Estoy bien.

El rubio asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

—Gracias.

La voz de Sasuke le sorprendió cuando su agradecimiento salió de sus labios en un murmullo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Por haber cuidado de mí.

Naruto se quedó perplejo por un segundo y luego una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—Somos compañeros y prometí que te cuidaría. —llevó su mano hasta la pálida mejilla y la rozó con la yema de sus dedos. —Y yo… Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sasuke. —su voz fue casi un susurro, pero la seriedad y honestidad de sus palabras fue palpable.

Realmente no necesitaba decírselo, después de todo ya había demostrado su voluntad todos los años que fue tras él, decidido a salvarlo y sin rendirse nunca. Aun cuando todos lo habían considerado un caso perdido, aun cuando muchos creyeron que la única solución era ejecutarlo, aun cuando había puesto a todos en su contra… Naruto nunca se rindió y nunca perdió la fe en él, consiguiendo sacarlo de la oscuridad que lo consumía.

En un impulso llevó su mano hacía su nuca y le atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso cálido e inocente. Sus labios seguían hinchados y el contacto le causó un cosquilleo agradable, sintiendo las caricias del alfa en su mejilla e inundándose en su aroma. El aroma de ambos. Se habían mezclado tanto que apenas podía distinguir dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Se preguntó cuántas veces Naruto debió haberlo besado durante el celo, y en qué lugares. A juzgar por el chupetón que podía distinguir en su abdomen, supuso que el rubio debió tomarse la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo a como se le antojara. Pero estaba bien. Confiaba en su alfa y él sería el único al que le permitiría tocarlo de ese modo.

—Idiota. —dijo contra sus labios al separarse, quedando a milímetros de su rostro.

El rubio rio alegremente y Sasuke sintió un calor acogedor instalarse en su pecho, las manos de Naruto acariciando su rostro antes de volver a besarle despacio.

Dejó que el rubio le frotara su mejilla cariñosamente con la nariz. Estar así, entre sus brazos, su aroma rodeándole y escuchando el suave ronroneo que se escapaba de su pecho se le hizo extrañamente reconfortante. No recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto nunca, estando al mismo tiempo en sincronía con su omega interior. Este parecía no querer dejar de ronronear por la dicha de estar de nuevo donde pertenecía, junto a su alfa.

Hasta Naruto parecía estar de muy buen humor, incluso para alguien como él, que normalmente era una bolita de alegría a donde sea que fuera. Tal vez esas sensaciones fueran por el restablecimiento de su vínculo. O tal vez simplemente en verdad estaba feliz por estar con Naruto.

O puede que un poco de ambas.

—Pareces feliz. —decidió comentar al final, sintiendo como el rubio se apartaba lo suficiente para observarlo con ojos refulgentes.

—Estás aquí y estamos juntos. No podría estar más feliz. —contestó con la más honesta sinceridad.

No lo merecía.

Sabía que no era merecedor ni de Naruto ni de su amor, pero el rubio estaba empeñado en estar con él, sin importarle todo lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Sin importar que Sasuke no fuera una buena persona, que fuera un criminal que había intentado matarlo en múltiples ocasiones.

Pero Naruto seguía ahí, y estaba seguro de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer para alejarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo había intentado y había terminado fracasando con elefantásticas proporciones. Y lo que era más, no había nada en el mundo que pudiese borrar el amor que sentía por el rubio.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó su compañero, notando como la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke se había endurecido, su ceño y sus labios frunciéndose levemente.

El aludido ocultó sus disparejos ojos con su cabello, sintiéndose como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta por desear y tener una felicidad que no merecía.

—Te amo. —escuchó a Naruto boquear y dejar de respirar al registrar sus palabras. Entonces, regresó su mirada a los orbes azules que lo miraban llenos de estupefacción y anhelo. —Te amo, Naruto.

Vio en cámara lenta como los preciosos ojos zafiro del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y, menos de un segundo después, sintió como lo estrujaba con fuerza, acomodando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo en medio de un sollozo. —Te amo _tanto_ , Sasuke…

No dijo nada más, se limitó a corresponder su abrazo mientras lloraba sobre su hombro, permitiéndole desahogar tantos años de sufrimiento.

No supo por qué, pero estar así, entre los brazos del alfa, reconociéndole como lo que era y entregándose a él, le llenó el corazón de paz y le hizo pensar que, tal vez, con Naruto a su lado, todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!
> 
> Me alegra saber que el fic les va gustando. Les invito a que visiten mi perfil si creen que podrían interesarles otros de mis fanfics.
> 
> Saludos hasta sus casitas :3


End file.
